Just Us
by Nanzii
Summary: Lelouch es el típico adolescente cassanova de la Academia Ashford, pero las responsabilidades se acumulan cada día mas y mas...y se dará cuenta de que a todos nos llega la hora de madurar. LEMMON
1. Your Presence

****Hi minna~san :) pues como verán aquí vengo a dejarles un nuevo fic de mi amado Rurushu :3~ digo Lelouch n_n, de Code geass y de mi estúpida y fantasiosa imaginación. Quien creería que mi fanfiction sigue funcionando xD (habría jurado que me lo cerraron por falta de uso *ba dum tss*) En fin espero que no se aburran ^^ y que ahi le hechen un review a que me digan que tal va esta vaina :3~ escrita en mis ratines libres. Se despide su siempre servidora Le chiizu :3~

**ADVERTENCIAS: LEMMON (IF YOU ARE NOT PERVERT DON'T COME HERE! XD)**

**Just Us**

**Chapter I. - Your presence**

Caminaba en medio de la multitud, preguntándose de nuevo el porqué de ese poder maldito que aquella "bruja" llamada C.C. le había concedido, acaso el mundo tenía algo en su contra o simplemente era una inocente jugarreta del destino por divertirse de nuevo en medio de todo el caos que la guerra provocaba en ese momento a nivel mundial, eso a Lelouch le importaba muy poco, para ser exactos nada de aquello le iba a la mente por prioridad. Su único objetivo fue el de averiguar y vengar el nombre de su madre y de crear un mundo pacífico donde su hermana pudiera vivir en paz. Lelouch no parecía más que un muchacho de preparatoria a punto de terminar otro año y pasar al último curso donde por fin se liberaría de la opresión de ser un estudiante más; pero la realidad iba más allá de todo eso.

-"Retírate maldita sea o yo te haré conocer el dolor de frente con el pavimento"

-"Eres mucho más interesante de lo que pareces Kallen Stadfield"

-"Cierra la boca y apartarte engendro" –Kallen apartó al chico pero éste la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca inmovilizándola.

Lelouch se detuvo a contemplar la pelea entre esa muchacha y su desconocido acosador quien venía persiguiéndola desde hace buen momento atrás. Kallen en un rápido movimiento casi imperceptible sacó una navaja de un estuche en que yacía en el muslo de la chica y derribo al tipo que la acosaba. Todos impactados por tal espectáculo se detuvieron en el instante en el que la chica apuntaba con la navaja al cuello de su acosador.

-"Escúchame bien amigo, o dejas de molestar o pagarás con sangre, tu eliges"- Kallen seguía apuntando con la navaja delicada y corto punzante.

-"Lo…lo siento" –El tipo presa del pánico no dejaba de ver con miedo a Kallen

Kallen se levantó, guardó su navaja del lugar de donde la sacó, tomó su mochila y la cruzó por su espalda a la vez que miraba con ojos de desprecio a todos los "mirones" que se quedaron a ver el intento de homicidio por parte de la pelirroja. Lelouch sonrió y se humedeció los labios al ver la figura sexy y provocadora de la chica que con su mal carácter la hacía perfecta para una nueva "apuesta" con su amigo Suzaku. El Lamperouge siguió caminando mientras sacaba su celular al tiempo en que sonaba el timbre de cambio de hora.

* * *

-"Por última vez señor Rolo así no se hace una ecuación de segundo grado, aún sigo pensando como llegará a salir de ésta institución"- el profesor volvía a repasar la pizarra con el mismo ejercicio por diezmilésima vez.

-"Profesor, ¿puedo hacer una observación?"- Gino levantó la mano.

-"De acuerdo señor Gino, díganos"

Al instante Gino se levantó de su asiento, puso en su frente su mano, miró hacia toda la clase como si buscase algo o tierra a la vista, volvió a sentarse y dejar a todos atónitos.

-"Gracias profesor, eso es todo"- Gino levantó la mano y se recostó de nuevo en su asiento.

Todos empezaron a reír por la ocurrencia de Gino, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero cada profesor caía en lo mismo.

-"¡Señor Gino esto es inaudito, es poco permitir que se burlen así en mis clases! ¡Retírese!- el profesor lleno de furia abrió la puerta mientras señalaba la salida.

Gino se levantó, tomó su mochila y al salir sonrió con ocurrencia al profesor quien seguía tan fúrico como al principio. Todos seguían riendo mientras Rolo seguía sin entender las clases sentado con cara de duda y Lelouch miraba al equipo de atletismo de mujeres a través de la ventana. De repente vio un papel que caía en su escritorio, del asiento de adelante donde estaba Suzaku.

-"Viste la pelea que se formó hoy en la mañana"- Lelouch leía el papel y escribía en el mismo.

-"¿El pleito de la pelirroja?"

-"Apuesto a que no te la levantas para el fin de semana"-

-"Hasta el viernes y hecho"-

-"¿Apuestas?"-

-"Vale"-

Suzaku guardó el papel mientras las clases pasaban muy lentas, el profesor no dejaba de hablar y los chicos poco mas de muertos parecían zombies por lo cansados y aburridos que estaban, Lelouch y Suzaku seguían viendo por la ventana al equipo de atletismo, poco o nada atrevidos eran los chicos, ya conocidos por ser los mas guapos del campus y porqué no los mas coquetos del lugar. Volvió a sonar la campana y todos salían hacia las habitaciones, la academia Ashford se volvía más bulliciosa al final de clases como un panal lleno de abejas.

* * *

-"Profesor necesito la nota"- Kallen insistió en todo lo que pudo mientras el profesor de química no le daba explicación a la chica.

-"Señorita, no es mi culpa que no se dedique en los estudios ¿Es que tiene usted algo más importante que hacer que sus tareas y sus obligaciones como estudiante?

-"¡NO! Bueno…si, ok tal vez pero necesito la nota extra o suspenderé, por favor"-

-"Eso señorita me tiene sin cuidado"-

-"Maldición"- Kallen dio un grito casi imperceptible por el profesor

-"Mire señorita mañana será mi último examen de recuperación, la veré en la sala de maestros con los demás estudiantes si no quiere suspender y mas vale que estudie"-

Kallen se limitó a coger su mochila apoyada en el suelo, se despidió y se retiró, en eso Lelouch pasaba por ahí y pudo ver la extraña plática entre la chica y el profesor, Lelouch sabía perfectamente que ella pensaba más en los black Knights y en la rebelión que Zero había provocado.

-"¿Necesitas profesor de química?"- Lelouch caminó junto a Kallen mientras ésta se hacía la desentendida.

-"Que te importa"-

-"Yo podría enseñarte"-

-"Tu vas en mi clase. ¿Verdad?"- Kallen se detuvo, estaba muy desesperada por conseguir no suspender.

-"Así es, yo puedo enseñarte"- Lelouch la miró y formó una sonrisa provocadora en su rostro.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- Kallen lo miró con detenimiento, ya había visto esa mira antes, pero donde…

-"¿A cambio de qué?"-

-"De que me enseñes química"-

"Pues nada, pero ya que lo dices"- Lelouch caminó lentamente hacia ella y la arrinconó contra una pared –"Podrías salir conmigo este fin de semana"-

-"Tsk…esta bien"- Kallen lo alejó con su brazo y caminó varios pasos hacia atrás –"Te veré hoy en la tarde, y mas vale que no sea una broma"

-"Descuida, será interesante"- Lelouch caminó dándole la espalda mientras veía a Suzaku conversar con Shirley y a Gino coquetear con dos chicas del club de natación como siempre.

Al pasar por ahí Lelouch, Gino y Suzaku se despidieron de las chicas y se acercaron a Lelouch, mientras caminaban iban contando las "experiencias" que tenían, tenían mala fama entre los chicos, y fama de casanovas entre las chicas.

-"Me debes cuarenta dólares Suzaku"- Lelouch con una carcajada sostuvo su argumento mientras Gino y Suzaku se sorprendieron.

-"No te creo…es imposible que lo hayas conseguido en menos de un día"-

-"Créelo, y para el fin de semana tendré otros 40 dólares"-

-"Te apuesto 80 hasta donde puedas llegar". Gino con una sonrisa pervertida hizo la proposición a Lelouch

-"Eso Gino lo hago de gratis, pero si tu lo dices, esa chica estará en mi cama para el fin de semana"-

* * *

-"Kallen, Lelouch es un buen chico y te enseñará muy bien química"- Milly cortaba los vegetales mientras hablaba con Kallen.

-"Espero que tengas razón"-

-"¿Y cuándo lo verás?"- dijo Nina ayudando a Milly

-"Hoy en la tarde"-

-"¡NO!"- Shirley gritó mientras caía al suelo

-"¿Qué?"- Milly, Kallen y Nina dijeron al unísono mientras veían a Shirley caer adolorida.

-"No, que se me cayó el cuchillo, y… ¡No…te caigas cuchillo!"- Shirley ruborizada se levantó y sacudió su falda.

-"Bueno aunque, no se lo has preguntado a Shirley"- Milly lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-"Preguntarte ¿qué?"- Kallen alzó la mirada y vio fijamente a Shirley.

-"Nada"-

Milly vio a Shirley y empezó a reír, ella sabía perfectamente que Shirley estaba enamorada de Lelouch desde que éste entró a la academia Ashford, y que aun conocido por su fama lo amaba, tal vez éste nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que Shirley existía si Milly no los hubiera puesto en el consejo estudiantil.

* * *

Caía la tarde y Kallen se decidía a salir, con un jean negro, camiseta negra con un logo de A Day to Remembre, con sus libros en brazos, pasó algo de delineador por sus parpados y se puso sus botas negras, salió y encontró a Lelouch en la sala del consejo estudiantil.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- Lelouch apoyado en la puerta habló a Kallen

-"¿Cómo entraste…?"- Kallen quedó atónita mientras bajaba las gradas desde las habitaciones

-"Milly no te dijo, soy el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil"-

Kallen se quedó atónita, no sabía por qué a Shirley le gustaba tanto, era tan fetichista y engreído, pero esto podía servirle en algo para pasar química. Caminaron hasta uno de los árboles dentro del campus, la tarde iba cayendo y con eso la noche oscura se hacía presente. Kallen poco a poco iba entendiendo el contenido, pero se perdía en los ojos color violeta del chico, lo miraba como si lo conociera, se perdía cada ves que este hablaba con esa voz masculina que lo caracterizaba y se le hacía fácil olvidarse de lo aprendido, Kallen no era de las chicas que caían fácilmente ante los chicos pero éste realmente lo cautivó. Lelouch la miró perdida y decidió detenerse un momento.

-"Y por eso el carbono sirve como alimento para conejitos"-

-"Ajá…"- Kallen lo miró de nuevo a los ojos.

-"¿Me estás escuchando?"-

-"Ajá…"-

-"No me estás escuchando"- Lelouch rió por lo alto y volvió a ver a Kallen- "A ver dime ¿Cómo es el compuesto sulfuroso de aluminio?"

-"Ehm, con sulfuro"- Kallen regresó la mirada al suelo y se sonrojó

-"Casi, y si dejamos la química por un momento"- Lelouch dejó el cuaderno de lado mientras reía y se acercaba a la chica.

-"Sé que te conozco de algún lado, pero de dónde…"- Kallen lo miró a los ojos por milésima vez aún perdida en su mirada.

-"No lo se, puedes reconocerlo por esto"-

Lelouch se acercó a Kallen y la besó con pasión, mientras la chica se acercaba mas a Lelouch y rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, se acomodaban en el árbol al que estaban apoyados, Lelouch bajó hasta el cuello de Kallen y ésta inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole mas comodidad al Lamperouge. Lelouch mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de Kallen y ésta gimió por lo bajo. Kallen pareció despertarse de un trance, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se marchó sin decir nada dejando al chico sentado y confundido.

* * *

-"¿Qué demonios me pasó?"- Kallen también confundida apoyó su frente en su mano mientras caminaba.

Al llegar a las habitaciones encontró a Milly quien la saludó pero Kallen no la vio, simplemente subió hasta su habitación y cerró fuertemente la puerta detrás de ella. Dejó su chaqueta en la silla de su escritorio, lanzó su mochila lejos sin saber dónde había caído, se acostó en su cama y mirando al techo recordó lo que hizo, pensó y pensó hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Otro nuevo día había comenzado, era fin de semana así que los chicos no debieron preocuparse de mucho. Suzaku y Gino no dejaban de reír ante lo acontecido lo habían visto todo en el intento de Lelouch al tratar de ganar la apuesta. Los chicos hablaban en la sala aludiendo que no había nadie en el edificio del consejo estudiantil. Kallen y Shirley entraron por la cocina mientras escuchaban murmullos en la sala, Shirley decidió darles un buen susto así que Kallen y su amiga se acercaban a la sala lentamente.

-"Es una loca, primero intenta besarme y luego se va, es extraña"-

-"No sé de qué te preocupas"- dijo Gino mientras tomaba una lata de Coca-Cola.

-"Si Lelouch, es solo una apuesta"- Suzaku se sentó en uno de los sillones y siguió conversando con el Lamperouge –"Pero aun así, deberías dejar todo esto de las apuestas ¿no?

-"Es verdad, no creo que debería preocuparme, por cierto aún me debes 40 dólares Suzaku"-

Kallen y Shirley entraron en la sala escuchando lo que los chicos hablaban, Shirley se quedó de pie en medio de la sala sin decir nada, Gino y Suzaku cruzaban miradas de miedo con Shirley mientras Kallen se acercaba a Lelouch, el chico se levantó y quedó viendo de frente a Kallen quien lo miraba con ojos de furia, quería matarlo y hacerle pagar lo que hizo.

-"Kallen yo…"-

-"Tu…"- Kallen no le dio tiempo a Lelouch para excusarse, al instante le estampó una cachetada y le dio la espalda saliendo por la puerta seguida de Lelouch.

* * *

-"¡Todo fue una apuesta!"- Shirley enfurecida gritó a Suzaku quien no supo que decir.

-"Yo no se nada, permiso"- Gino se levantó y trató de volver a su habitación

-"Gino, te sientas"- Shirley siguió viendo a Suzaku quien seguía sin hablar –"¡¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?"

-"Fue solo una apuesta"- Suzaku por fin habló dejando a Shirley sin poder hablar

-"¡Solo una apuesta! Para ustedes puede ser una apuesta, para Kallen pudo ser algo más"-

-"Ya Shirley no te alteres"- Gino miró a Shirley con miedo.

-"Mas vale que Lelouch pida disculpas de rodillas o Kallen nunca lo perdonará"- luego Shirley susurró- "Y yo tampoco"-

* * *

Lelouch siguió a Kallen, la tomó del brazo y ésta se soltó con rabia, se notaba que estaba furiosa, el Lamperouge volvió a tomar por los hombros a Kallen y ésta lo golpeó de nuevo ahora en el pecho. Lelouch trató de explicarle a la pelirroja que todo fue un mal entendido pero Kallen no miró a los ojos al chico, temía que la convenciese de nuevo.

-"Primero escucha"-

-"Mas vale que no vuelvas a tocarme, sabía que algo malo pasaría de todo esto y si lo pienso bien fue mi culpa solo déjame en paz y haremos como que nada de esto pasó"- Kallen sacó la navaja apoyada en su muslo de debajo de su falda y apuntó al Lamperouge en el cuello.

-"Pero, no quieres por lo menos una explicación"- Lelouch levantó las manos al nivel de los hombros sin hacer resistencia.

-"De ti no quiero explicaciones de nada, no vuelvas a hacer eso, sabía que era muy mala idea desde el principio, solo aléjate de mi"-

-"Yo, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer. No te enojes"-

-"Mas vale que cumplas tu palabra niño bonito"- Kallen miró a Lelouch a los ojos furiosa con ganas de estrangularlo- "No estoy enojada, simplemente sabía que esto pasaría, todo bien si no lo divulgas"-

-"Segura"-

-"Muy segura"- Kallen tomó su mochila, volvió a colocar la navaja en su estuche y caminó lejos del chico.

Lelouch levantó los hombros, dio la vuelta y regresó al edificio sin dar más explicación a los estudiantes que vieron el "show" de cerca, al ser Zero, Lelouch ya sabía el carácter de Kallen así que no se sorprendió en su reacción, a parte de ser una chica muy neurótica era comprensiva y olvidaba muy fácil. Lelouch volviendo a ocultar el geass puso una cara de alivio, era verdad de que la pelirroja era de confianza, pero era bueno estar seguros de que su mejor "arma" no tuviera problemas.

* * *

-"Así que fue solo una apuesta"- Nina tomó un sándwich y de seguido se sentó en la mesa.

-"Sip, pero creo que Kallen ya olvidó lo sucedido"- Milly tomó un poco de té mientras hablaba con las chicas

-"Me pareció toda una canallada, pero así mismo son los chicos"- Shirley veía la televisión mientras escuchaba la charla con detenimiento.

-"Pueden dejar de hablar de eso por favor"- Kallen quien escuchaba todo mientras revisaba sus libros pidió que no se hablara mas del tema.

-"Tiene razón, mejor tenemos que ver como celebraremos tu graduación Milly~san"- Nunally sonrió y tomó la mano de Milly.

-"Es verdad, podríamos hacer algo divertido"- Shirley apagó la televisión y apoyó su mejilla en su mano.

* * *

La tarde moría dejando un ocaso negro, la lluvia llenaba cada espacio del campus, todos esperaban a que el año acabase, era el añoro de todos. Pero en una habitación la temperatura subía aceleradamente, dos jóvenes respiraban al compas de un solo movimiento. De pronto se escuchó un pequeño gemido.

-"¡Ahhh…!"- C.C. ahogó un gemido de placer seguido de su respiración agitada.

Lelouch lamía circularmente uno de los pezones de C.C., la cual volvió a gemir por lo bajo acariciando el cabello del dueño de los ojos color violeta. Tomó la cadera de la chica y empezó a acariciar toda su pertenencia. C.C. sabía perfectamente que Lelouch no estaba enamorado de ella pero no le importaba, simplemente deseaba disfrutar un plácido momento con el chico, hace años que no sentía placer y deseaba volver a sentirse querida.

-"¡Ya…ya basta Le-Le-Lelouch!"- C.C. no pudo contener más el éxtasis y volvió a gemir, ésta vez mas alto, haciendo que el chico parase.

-"Está bien"- Lelouch dejó de acariciar a la chica y se levantó acomodándose la chaqueta de la academia, viendo con placer a la chica que yacía en su cama, semidesnuda y extasiada.

-"¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer esto?"- C.C. volvió a vestirse y se quedó sentada en el filo de la cama sin mostrar expresión alguna en la cara, solo mirando al piso.

-"Descuida, tu y yo pronto nos aburriremos de todo esto"-

-"Que hay de la pelirroja que conduce el Genkuren"- C.C. abrió la ventana y se dispuso a salir

-"Tuve que utilizar el geass con ella, no fue fácil, pero logré hacer que olvidara todo"-

-"Te di el geass para que le des buen uso"-

-"Eso hago, pero quería usarlo de una buena vez con ella"-

C.C. no dijo nada, saltó por la ventana y salió corriendo hacia la salida casi sin ser vista. Lelouch salió de su habitación y vio a Suzaku y a Rolo detenidos frente a su puerta. Lo quedaron viendo, Rolo dejó a Suzaku y a Lelouch mientras éstos hablaban en el pasillo.

-"Debes dejar de traer a C.C. aquí"- Rolo sin expresión miró a Lelouch

-"Yo no la traigo, ella viene hacia acá"-

-"Al menos pídele que deje de gritar tan fuerte"- dijo Suzaku

-"Eso ya no depende de mí"- Lelouch con una sonrisa fetichista logró convencer a los muchachos.

-"Todos se van a terminar enterando quién es ella"-

-"No tienen porqué saber"-

-"¿Las chicas saben?"-

-"Solo Kallen, pero ella ya sabe que soy Zero, no le veo problema"-

Suzaku y Lelouch conversaban en el pasillo mientras Shirley pasó por ahí, y escuchó todo sin querer, la ojiverde caminó hacia la sala de estudio donde se encontraban los demás, tomó el ordenador de Lelouch y salió por la puerta sin decir nada. Entró en su habitación, revisó cada uno de los archivos, vio las estrategias de Zero, los datos de todos los Black Knights y sobre todo de la chica que había visto varias veces salir del edificio. C.C.: nombre: desconocido, mujer sin edad definida, alta, delgada, color de cabello verde, ojos color ámbar, conocedora del geass, geass: transferencia de geass. En eso Shirley recordó lo que Jeremiah le había dicho acerca del poder que le pertenecía a Lelouch, la chica no recordaba si el Lamperouge habría utilizado el geass con ella pero no le importó, nunca creyó que Lelouch usaría el geass para ese tipo de cosas. Shirley tomó de nuevo el ordenador de Lelouch y salió de su habitación, cerró la puerta lentamente pero sintió que alguien estaba de pie detrás de ella. Shirley regresó a ver y cuando se dio cuenta Lelouch le habría tapado la boca y se encerró con ella en la habitación de la Fenette.

-"¿Por qué tienes mi ordenador?"- Lelouch se acercó más a ella mientras la chica retrocedía.

-"Por… por nada"- Shirley se sentó en la cama con Lelouch frente a ella.

-Lelouch tomó el ordenador y lo dejó a un lado de la cama –"Qué quieres saber"-

-"Nada, ya lo se todo"- Shirley intentó levantarse pero Lelouch hizo que la chica se recostara con él encima suyo.

-"¿Qué tanto sabes?"-

-"Lo suficiente, Zero"-

-"Tu sabes… ¿desde cuando lo sabías?"-

-"Lo sospechaba, pero ahora aclaré mis dudas"-

Lelouch activó el geass mientras miraba fijamente a Shirley, pero ésta no mostraba miedo por lo que le haría.

-"Ya no funcionará"-

-"Tu como…"- Lelouch se levantó, se sentó junto a Shirley y empezó a conversar con la chica- "¿Crees que utilicé el geass contigo?"-

-"No lo creo, lo se Lelouch"- Shirley se sentó en la cama y dio un suspiro largo- "Mira no me molesta que uses lo que te dio esa chica de cabello verde, pero lo único que te pido es que no lo utilices con mala intención Lelouch"-

Lelouch se quedó sin palabra, nunca creería lo que estaba escuchando, era la primera chica que sabía del geass que le hablaba de ese modo- "Está bien, te prometo no utilizarlo de mala manera"-

Shirley tomó el dedo meñique de Lelouch con su meñique derecho y los entrelazó.

-"Promételo"- Shirley sonrió mientras sostenía el meñique del Lamperouge- "Si rompo mi promesa me comerá la lengua un ratoncito"-

-"Lo…lo prometo"-

-"Bien, ahora"- miró al dueño de los ojos violeta fijamente a los ojos- "Sal de mi habitación por favor"-

Lelouch aún sin palabras seguía viendo fijamente a los ojos de la chica, bajó la mirada, tomó su ordenador, regresó a ver a Shirley aún sentada en la cama, la vio diferente, su cabello resaltaba el color de sus ojos color jade, el chico se ruborizó un poco salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Su corazón se aceleró por un instante, Lelouch pensó detenidamente en la figura de la chica ahí todavía sentada, cerró los ojos y siguió caminando por el pasillo aun pensando en lo sucedido.

* * *

Los Knights of Round estaban reunidos en la sala de batallas del gobernador Schneizel, todos atentos indicaban las estrategias para poder atacar a la rebelión, Suzaku no daba opinión, sabía lo que Lelouch quería y sería unificar las naciones, sonaría ridículo pero Suzaku confió en Lelouch, a parte de la promesa que le hizo a la princesa Euphemia. En eso entró la princesa Cornelia acompañada de Euphie quien vestía su vestido color rosa pálido como siempre, todos se levantaron y Suzaku con ellos, solo que éste ultimo tomó un color carmesí en sus mejillas ruborizándose. Euphie se dio cuenta de la reacción de Suzaku y sonrió.

-"Señores no debemos desistir, pero tampoco podemos hacer que mucha gente inocente muera"-

-"Eso es poco importante Cornelia, ahora necesitamos estabilizar a la nación"- Schneizel se sentó el frente de la mesa y cruzó la pierna despreocupado.

-"Hermano, eso no es poco importante, la vida de muchas personas esta en juego, no puedes decir eso"- Euphie al escuchar lo que Schneizel había dicho puso cara de tristeza.

-"Euphie no deberías estar aquí, Cornelia no dejes que la pobre Euphie se meta en estos asuntos"-

-"Schneizel, soy tan responsable del área 11 tanto como tú y mi hermana, no me tomes como un chiste en estos asuntos"- Euphie se levantó de su asiento, herida por lo que Schneizel había dicho.

-"Como quieras, pero preferiría hablar con Cornelia por ahora, los demás retírense, yo los llamaré luego"-

Todos los Knights of Round junto con los comandantes y los ayudantes de Cornelia salieron de la sala incluida Euphie acompañada de Suzaku quien la llevó hasta su habitación. Ya sin nadie cerca Suzaku tomó la mano de Euphie, la abrazó y ésta soltó una lágrima sin que se notase, llorando en silencio. Ya en la habitación de Euphie Suzaku se sentó en el borde de la cama con la chica, la volvió a abrazar y besó sus labios muy suavemente.

-"No llores mi nena"- Suzaku abrazó a Euphie

-"Estoy cansada de que Schneizel me tome como una buena para nada en todo esto"- Euphie se secó las lágrimas y abrazó a Suzaku- "Piensan que aún soy una niña"-

-"No dejaré que te sientas menospreciada Euphie, te amo y no quiero que te sientas triste"- Suzaku secó una lágrima que se escapó por la mejilla de Euphie.

–"No sé que haría sin ti Suzaku, gracias"-

Euphie nunca creyó haber encontrado tanto amor desinteresado en una persona, ya hacía meses que Suzaku era su novio pero nadie lo sabía excepto Lelouch, cada día pensaba en él y lo feliz que la hacía a su lado, Euphie sentía que cada día se enamoraba más de Suzaku y el chico cada día se enamoraba más de la princesa. Suzaku siguió en la habitación de Euphie tratando de animarla haciendo que ésta con cada cosa graciosa que Suzaku le decía sonriera y se sintiera mejor.

Suzaku besó a Euphie la cual correspondió al beso que fue haciéndose cada vez mas intenso, sus lenguas danzaban dentro de sus bocas haciendo que Euphie gimiera, Suzaku se dejó llevar por sus instintos y siguió besando a Euphie bajando cada vez más, tomó su cintura y la acostó en la suave cama que los esperaba impacientemente, Suzaku volvió a besar ésta vez más abajo llegando a la clavícula de Euphie, mientras ésta acariciaba la espalda del muchacho y le quitaba rápidamente la chaqueta blanca que llevaba el chico. Poco a poco la habitación tomaba calor, Suzaku quitó el largo vestido de Euphie dejándola solo con un leotardo color blanco con encajes empezó a besar los pechos de Euphie encima del leotardo mientras ella gemía. Euphie llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de Suzaku, mientras pasaba el tiempo las ganas de quitarse la ropa venían con más fuerza, el juego de bocas era interminable, Suzaku mordía el labio inferior de Euphie y ésta exploraba la boca de su chico cada vez más dentro, Suzaku iba dejando pequeñas marcas producto de sus besos en el cuerpo de Euphie, la chica sin darse cuenta le había quitado la camisa a Suzaku, ésta vez Euphie llenó de besos el cuello del chico, se levantó y Suzaku la siguió, Euphie se acercaba mas a la pared, no sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo solo sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. Suzaku la arrinconó contra la pared, un movimiento incesante de sus caderas se hacía presente en ese instante. Suzaku retiró el leotardo blanco que le impedía estar en contacto con la piel de su chica, mientras ésta le bajaba lentamente los pantalones junto con el bóxer que quedaron en alguna inexacta parte del lugar. Euphie entrelazó sus piernas al cuerpo del chico y éste la tomó de la cadera y la regresó de nuevo a la cama. Besó sus pechos delicadamente pasando de uno a otro, dándole el respectivo cariño a cada uno, el Kururugi hundió su cara entre la rosa cabellera de la princesa y ésta simplemente le susurró un "te amo" en el oído. Suzaku en el instante en el que la chica se lo dijo se acomodó, entró suavemente en ella tratando de no lastimarla, poco a poco entraba lento y se detuvo, Euphie sintió un dolor placentero en su interior, estaba lisa para proseguir y despacio partió con un movimiento aleatorio de su cadera seguida por la del chico, marcaron el ritmo pausado y sin apresurarse, poco a poco el ritmo aumentaba y ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, las caricias se hacían presentes y los besos cubrían cada parte de sus cuerpos, ambos desnudos piel con piel extasiados de tenerse tan cerca. Euphie quedó encima del chico y empezó a marcar el ritmo de nuevo mandando su cabeza hacia atrás y sintiendo el vaivén rítmico de sus cuerpos. Suzaku se incorporó, esta vez estaban frente a frente, un beso se hizo presente en ese momento, sin salir de ella Suzaku siguió con el movimiento incesante, al aumentar el ritmo Euphie llegó al orgasmo y con un gran gemido terminó, Suzaku dio un par de envestidas mas y acabó dentro de ella, exhausto. Apoyó su cabeza en medio de los pechos de Euphie mientras ésta acariciaba la cabellera castaña del chico, cerró los ojos aun respirando agitadamente y se quedó dormida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

-"Euphie, Euphie ¿estás ahí?"- Cornelia tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

En ese instante Suzaku y Euphie despertaron, despeinados y aún sin ropa, su piel seguía en contacto, sin que nada les impidiese sentirse cerca. Suzaku intentó hablar pero Euphie le tapó la boca mientras éste la abrazaba.

-"Ehm…si ¿Qué pasa onee~san?- Euphie respondió con la voz entrecortada.

-"¿Puedo pasar un momento Euphie?"-

-"¡NO! Ehm lo siento hermana, acabé de ducharme ¿pasa algo?"- Euphie respondió mientras Suzaku jugaba con su cabello y la abrazaba haciendo que ésta riera por lo bajo.

-"Es por lo de Schneizel, pequeña Euphie no quiero que te sientas mal por su boba actitud"-

-"No te preocupes Cornelia onee~chan, esta bien"- Suzaku plantó en ese instante un beso en los labios de Euphie, entre risas la chica le devolvió el beso.

-"Ok, en todo caso estaré reunida con los Knights of Round, por cierto ¿has visto a Suzaku?-

Ambos se quedaron helados ante la pregunta, se miraron y volvieron a ver a la puerta, Suzaku tomó una sábana y se cubrió la parte baja de su cuerpo (N.A: Si ustedes saben xD esa parte), y caminó hacia la ducha.

-"No, no lo he visto, se fue después de que acabó la reunión"-

-"Ok, te esperaremos para cenar entonces"-

-"Bien"-

Euphie siguió a Suzaku a la ducha, podía ver entre el vapor la silueta de Suzaku, entre el vidrio veía los bien formados pectorales del chico mientras éste enjabonaba todo su cuerpo, Euphie sintió vergüenza y sintió como sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí que pronto se volvió un rubor. Se armó de valor y entró en la ducha junto con Suzaku, las palabras sobraban, Euphie empezó a enjabonar la espalda del chico mientras éste tomaba las piernas de la chica, en poco tiempo ambos habrían salido de la ducha, y volvieron a vestirse.

* * *

Lelouch seguía sentado en su escritorio, mirando aquel álbum que había encontrado buscando papeles de los black Knights, pasando páginas recordaba cada momento de su infancia y de lo feliz que era con su familia, con su madre, con sus hermanos y en el palacio viviendo como un verdadero príncipe.

-"¿Nii~chan?"- Nunally habló mientras la enfermera la llevaba dentro de la habitación del chico.

-"¿Que pasa Nunally?"-

-"¿Dónde estabas Nii~chan? Es casi la hora de la cena y no has aparecido"-

-"Ah, veía un viejo álbum de fotos"-

-"¿El que tenías con mamá y Euphie en el jardín real?"-

-"Sí ese mismo"- Lelouch bajó la mirada –"Nunally… ¿desearías volver a tener de nuevo aquella felicidad como cuando mamá seguía viva?"

-"No lo se hermano" –Nunally respondió a su hermano y éste se sorprendió –"Me siento feliz con todos aquí en la academia, somos como una nueva familia, eso es lo que me hace feliz" –Nunally sonrió mientras alzaba la cabeza –"Además yo quiero que tu también seas feliz, sea con quien sea"-

-"Gracias Nunally, vamos a cenar"- Lelouch se llevó a su hermana al comedor mientras dejaba el álbum dentro de una de las gavetas del escritorio.

FIN DE CAP.

**DAMAS Y CABALLEROS SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS XD, EN FIN AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAP DE ÉSTA ÍNSHI HISTORIA QUE ESPERO PODER TERMINARLA ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL ULTIMO AÑO DE LA PREPA PORQUE SINO SALADOS ^^U AHI PUCHENLE REVIEW SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA Y ME CUENTAN SI EL FIC ES DIGNO DE APLAUDIRSE O DIGNO DE TOMATAZOS ;) SAYONARA~DESU!**


	2. Just Say I love You

**Hey! Que tal minna~san :3~ bueno, aquí les dejo la segunda parte de mi fanfic Just Us ^^ que espero les esté gustando y lo siento si me retrasé en la publicación del mismo :3~, soooo, espero que les guste y que me manden reviews ahí para ver si continuamos con esta wea y sino ni modo xD. Hey! ^^ esto va para alguien que extraño mucho :3~ I miss you my Yoru :3~! Leanlo y gozen x3!**

**Just Us**

**Chapter II. – Just say I love you**

-"Zero, estamos en vías de desarrollo, todavía no somos una organización concreta"- el comandante Oughi hablaba con Zero mientras veía los paneles con las estrategias de ataque.

-"Eso no importa, lo que necesitamos ahora es destruir la gobernación de Schneizel, lo demás vendrá con tiempo"

-"Zero, una línea desconocida quiere comunicarse con nosotros"- C.C. vio el panel principal de la sala y anunció a Zero.

-"Déjenme aquí, intercepta la llamada, tengo el presentimiento de quién es"- Lelouch, digo, Zero se sentó en el sillón y vio hacia el panel donde apareció Schneizel.

-"Zero, hasta que por fin logro comunicarme contigo"- Schneizel con una sonrisa sínica habló por el otro lado de la pantalla.

-"¿A qué viene tu extraño saludo Schneizel?" –Zero unió sus manos y cruzó su pierna en son de quemimportismo.

-"He venido a darte opciones por tercera vez, o dejas la rebelión de una buena vez o me desharé de lo que mas quieres, claro la prensa ya debió avisarte"-

-"¿Tu como sabes que es lo que yo más quiero si ni siquiera sabes con quien estas hablando?"-

-"Tengo mis contactos Zero, así que te doy hasta mañana por la tarde para que me lo digas sino, tomaré medidas drásticas"-

-"Me tienes sin cuidado gobernador del Japón"-

-"Área 11 para ti, recuerda que aún estas en territorios de Britannia"-

-"Eso ya lo veremos"-

-"Te doy hasta mañana para escoger, adiós Zero"- Schneizel cortó la comunicación y regresó de nuevo a su asiento- "Lelouch, terminaré con tu pequeño capricho y mas vale que no llores cuando me deshaga de todos tus juguetes".

* * *

-"¿Crees que Schneizel sepa quien eres?"- Kallen caminaba de un lado para otro mientras veía fijamente a Lelouch.

-"No lo creo, él es uno de los poco que me importan por ahora"-

-"Es por el bien común Lelouch, la prensa anunció una eliminación masiva de rebeldes si seguimos con todo esto"- C.C. lanzó el periódico hacia donde estaba sentado el Lamperouge.

-"Déjalo todo en mis manos, yo les diré que hacer y no se preocupen"-

Lelouch se quitó el casco de Zero y se sentó de nuevo en uno de los sillones, Kallen y C.C. intentaban dar soluciones pero sin ningún éxito, C.C. salió por la puerta mientras Kallen se sentó frente a Lelouch, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y volvió a tomar el periódico que C.C. había lanzado.

-"¿Quien en la academia sabe?"-

-"Rolo, Shirley, tú, Suzaku, Milly, Cornelia y nadie mas"-

-"¿Desde cuando sabe Shirley?"-

-"Lo descubrió ella sola y no puedo usar de nuevo el geass en ella"-

-"Nadie más tiene que saber sobre la rebelión y menos gente cercana a Schneizel"-

Lelouch se limitó a responder un "no hay problema" salió de la sala y se llevó su uniforme de la academia, estaba claro que todos ya sabían de la existencia de Zero, pero los mas perceptibles podían saber sobre eso. Lelouch se cambió y salió junto con Kallen. Lelouch encendió su moto y Kallen se subió junto con el, pronto entre charlas llegaron a la academia, Shirley miró atenta a la llegada de los chicos, se sintió algo incómoda al verlos juntos de nuevo, pero recordó lo que Kallen le había dicho.

**FLASHBACK**

**-**_"Quiero que me digas que sabes de Lelouch"-_

_-"Lo suficiente como para saber que Zero no haría daño a los chicos de la academia"-_

_-"¿Qué sientes por él?"- Kallen miró a Shirley retándola._

_-"¡NADA!"- Shirley se ruborizó al instante y bajó la mirada_

_Kallen no pudo contener la risa, le dolía el estómago de tanto reír, la cara de Shirley le había parecido muy graciosa, ya sabía que Shirley estaba enamorada de Lelouch pero no sabía hasta que punto lo podía amar y cuanto podía decir sobre los Black Knights._

_-"Descuida, no lo toparé, es todo tuyo"- Kallen dejó la habitación mientras guiñaba un ojo y cerraba la puerta_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

* * *

Gino, Suzaku y Anya llegaron en uno de los autos de la gobernación, llegaron hasta el edificio del consejo estudiantil y entraron, ahí dentro estaban Milly y los demás con adornos y varios bocadillos para celebrar que los Knights of Round cumplieron otra misión al detener otra masacre masiva por parte del ejército opositorio.

-"Suzaku~kun, ¿Qué se siente ser el caballero de la princesa Euphie?"- Milly llevó uno de los bocadillos donde Suzaku

-"Es todo un honor, se puede decir"- Suzaku sonrió mientras los demás seguían haciendo preguntas.

En toda la reunión Lelouch no dejaba de ver a Shirley, seguía tratando de averiguar como cancelar el geass en la chica para así volver a usarlo y hacer que la Fenette olvide todo el asunto, por algún motivo no quería meterla a ella en semejante lío.

-"Ahora que ya acabaremos las clases deberíamos celebrar con algo más grande"- dijo Milly de nuevo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de centro.

-"Escuché de un baile, pero no lo se, estoy segura de que será la típica reunión boba de todos los años al fin de clases"- Kallen desvió la mirada hacia la ventana la cual mostraba una noche con la luna muy espectacular.

-"Chicos en menos de una semana terminarán las clases, deberíamos estar emocionados por que por fin terminamos todo esto"- Shirley habló con entusiasmo regresando la mirada a Lelouch.

El chico bajó la vista, ésta vez andaba algo perdido, miró la silueta de la chica, su cabello color avellana, sus ojos profundos de color jade y sus suaves labios que eran bañados por la luz de la luna, una belleza prominente frente a todo lo que alguna vez había visto. Toda la noche pasó algo atontado por la belleza de Shirley, Suzaku notó esto y rió por lo bajo mientras codeaba a Kallen que lo notó de inmediato, cuando Suzaku se lo dijo Kallen rió y lanzó el envoltorio de un caramelo a Lelouch.

-"Lelouch, cierra la boca que acabaron de limpiar el piso"- Kallen se lo dijo a Lelouch al oído mientras éste se ruborizaba y se ponía tan rojo como un tomate.

-"No molestes"- Lelouch aún ruborizado se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

-"Lulu, ¿a dónde vas?"- Shirley miró a Lelouch salir por la puerta.

-"Estoy cansado, buenas noches"-

Lelouch dejó el lugar y se dirigió hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta de la misma, caminó unos pasos y se desplomó en la cama, antes de poder quedarse dormido sintió una silueta que se formaba dentro de las cobijas, C.C. se había quedado dormida esperando a que el chico llegara, Lelouch en ese instante reconoció las botas blancas de la peliverde.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-

-"¿Ahora ya no puedo venir a visitarte?"-

-"Si tu quieres, por mí no hay problema, solo no dejes que te vean"-

Lelouch se dirigió al baño con ropa en la mano, ya cambiado salió y se acostó en su cama exhausto. Abrió los ojos y vi de frente a C.C.

-"¿Cuándo piensas irte?"-

-"Cuando me digas que sí estas enamorado de la chica de cabello castaño"-

-"¿Shirley? Eso no te incumbe en lo absoluto"-

-"Lelouch"- C.C. lo abrazó y puso la cabeza del chico junto a la suya –"No me importa a quien elijas, recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti"-

Lelouch suspiró un "gracias" le dio la espalda, no sabía como había alimentado ese cariño hacia Shirley, ni siquiera recordaba como empezó todo esto, pensó mas en la chica y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

La mañana se abría, de a poco la chica iba abriendo los ojos, se incorporó en la cama y restregó sus manos contra sus ojos. Shirley caminó hacia la ventana con desgano, llevaba un pequeño short celeste claro que dejaba ver mucho mas allá de lo que podía, y una camiseta de tiras del mismo color que llegaba hasta su ombligo, cerró las cortinas y volvió a la cama, estaba demasiado cansada de la noche anterior y el hecho de pensar porqué Lelouch se retiró tan temprano la tenía muy intrigada, se acostó y a punto de volver a dormir escuchó una voz que la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Volvió a levantarse y abrió la puerta con el mismo sueño que tenía la primera vez que se levantó, un silbido de aprobación por parte de Gino se hizo presente mientras Suzaku y Lelouch se quedaron helados y boquiabiertos frente a lo que habían visto, Milly se limitó a cerrar los ojos de Rolo quien quería ver pero era impedido por la mano de la presidenta.

-"Shirley…ya…es… el último día"- Lelouch rompió el silencio sin quitar la mirada del cuerpo de la chica.

-"Nunca creí que pudieras fijar tanta admiración Shirley"- Milly con una cara sínica miró hacia Lelouch, Suzaku y Gino quien no dejaban de ver a su compañera –"Te felicito has dejado en modalidad bobo a tres tíos"-decía Milly mientras seguía tapando los ojos de Rolo.

-"¿Eh? ¡MALDICIÓN!". Shirley gritó y cerró la puerta en las narices de todos lo que estaban en el pasillo –"¡¿Por qué carajos no dicen quien es primero antes de abrirles la puerta?

-"Fuiste tu la que abrió la puerta" –Milly gritó al otro lado de la habitación –"No es mi culpa que compres ropa tan pequeña"- la rubia rió mientras los chicos seguían en asombro.

-"Ya nada… ¿Qué quieren?"- Shirley hablaba mientras buscaba su ropa en el armario.

-"¡Es el último día Shir! Esperaremos fuera"-

Rolo quitó la mano de la presidenta y caminó hacia su habitación seguido de Milly. Suzaku y Lelouch aun no se creían lo que habían visto y siguieron fuera de la puerta de Shirley hasta que Milly los despertó de ese trance en que la Fenette los dejó.

* * *

En medio de mucha gente dos jóvenes esperaban por sus amigos: Shirley y Lelouch esperaban pacientemente a que sus amigos llegaran para poder escuchar por el alto parlante todos juntos que el año escolar acabara, la Academia disfrutaría otras merecidas vacaciones y por fin el último año de preparatoria estaría cada vez más cerca.

-"¿Neeeh~ Lulu, tienes algo que hacer el viernes por la noche?"-Shirley rompió el silencio incómodo.

-"Mmm…supongo que no, ¿por?"

-"Bueno el viernes por la noche será el baile de fin de curso, pensaba si querías ir ya que yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer"

-"Hahahaha, ¿me estás invitando?"

-"¿Conté algún chiste acaso?"

-"No ninguno"- sonrió

-"Entonces no se a que le ves lo gracioso"

-"Bueno me parece gracioso que una chica invite a un chico a un baile"

-"A ver señorito 'Caballero' entonces por qué no me invitas tú, a ver si tienes el valor suficiente de decírmelo"

-"Mmm…está bien"- se llevó a Shirley fuera de la multitud y la llevó detrás de un árbol, la arrinconó contra el árbol y susurró en su oído- "¿Aquí está mejor?"

-"A….ajá"

-"Shirley, ¿quisieras ir conmigo al baile de fin de año?"- susurró al oído de la chica mientras ésta se estremecía poco a poco.

-"Y…ya suéltame"- suspiró y se dejó caer en los brazos de Lelouch

-"No lo haré si no me respondes"

-"Ok…"

-"Sabes Shirley, eres muy tierna cuando te apenas, deberías ponerte mas tímida de vez en cuando"

-"Cierra la boca"- dijo Shirley bajando la mirada y ruborizándose.

Lelouch se alejó del oído de Shirley y empezó a reír, le había parecido muy graciosa la reacción de la chica, que hace algún tiempo le venía pareciendo interesante, Lelouch era de esos muchachos que llevaban a las chicas a su cama a pocas semanas de conocerlas, cada una tenía su algo pasajero que no podía soportar pero no sabía que ésta sería quien marcaría ese algo en su vida que no dejaría escapar fácilmente.

* * *

Los días pasaban rápidos, el fin de año se hizo más presente que cualquier fecha en el año escolar. El viernes había llegado y por fin el baile de culminación que presentaría a todos con sus galas mas elegantes, todos los trajes dignos de nobles hijos de familias Britanas.

Todos los invitados llegaban elegantes a la fiesta de la Academia Ashford, muy emocionados por que empiece el gran baile que le daría fin al año escolar. En la puerta del gran salón de eventos se encontraban Suzaku y Lelouch, esperando a sus respectivas citas.

De pronto llegó un Lamborgini murciélago hermoso de color negro, de la puerta del copiloto salía una de las herederas a la corona, Euphemia Li Britannia bajaba del auto con un hermoso vestido de color rosa pálido casi crema, que resaltaba su piel blanca y delicada como la nieve. Suzaku y Lelouch se asombraron al verla llegar, Suzaku se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo mientras la llevaba dentro del gran salón. Miró a Lelouch y éste le hizo una seña, Suzaku había cambiado mucho desde que se había unido a los Knights reales, ahora ya no era un mujeriego a tiempo completo sino un caballero que tenía la obligación de cuidar a Euphie, la chica que llenó su corazón.

Lelouch esperó no mucho porque Shirley se acercaba con Milly y con Kallen al lugar, cada una iba mejor vestida que la otra, pero una entre ellas deslumbraba más que las demás para Lelouch; Milly iba con un vestido color violeta que descubría sus hombros y tapaba su cuello, Kallen llegó con un vestido rojo muy llamativo, que solo era sostenido por sus pechos y que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, y Shirley era la que lo volvió loco e hizo que su corazón se acelerara, la chica llevaba un vestido color celeste cielo, con solo un par de tirantes que se sostenían en sus hombros mientras su vestido caía delicadamente por sus piernas hasta sus rodillas.

Lelouch al ver esto se quedó atónito, Milly se llevó a Kallen mientras Shirley caminaba hacia el joven heredero, subía las gradas y éste la tomaba de la mano y entraban en el lugar. Música elegante, de esa que casi nunca se escucha en la academia sonaba en ese instante, Lelouch tomó a Shirley por la cintura mientras ésta lo rodeaba por el cuello y empezaron a bailar; poco a poco se dejaron llevar por la música, Lelouch miró a los ojos a Shirley, el chico al verla se dio cuenta de que no era como las demás, ella era distinta, era única, sus ojos decían todo lo que ella sentía, ella no era igual a las demás, solo se dejó llevar por el rostro angelical que tenía en frente.

" Shirley…dime una cosa"

"Mjm…"

"¿Yo te gusto?"

"No lo sé… ¿Yo te gusto?"

"Si te digo sí… ¿qué me dirías…?"

"Me gustas Lelouch"

El joven Lamperouge levantó el rostro de la chica, se acercó a sus labios y los besó suavemente en un beso apasionado, la abrazó por la cintura y ésta se dejó llevar.

"Ven…"

"¿A dónde me llevas?"

"Solo ven…"

Lelouch y Shirley salieron del lugar, la noche había caído y los exteriores de lugar solo estaban alumbrados por las luminarias. Lelouch tomado de la mano de Shirley caminaba por ahí, el chico la abrazaba por la espalda y besaba su cuello mientras ella reía y se dejaba besar por Lelouch, hace varios meses se había dado cuenta de esa chica pero hace poco supo que ella era tan especial, lo trataba con delicadeza, era graciosa, y lo trataba con un cariño que no recibía desde que su madre murió cuando él todavía era un niño, estar entre sus amigos y que éste recién se diera cuenta era más impresionante conocerla tan a fondo. Llegaron a la azotea del edificio de las habitaciones, Shirley se quedó mirando al cielo y Lelouch la siguió y se impresionó al ver el cielo, miles de estrellas llenaban el espacio oscuro que cubría todo el lugar.

"Cada estrella cuenta una historia sabes"

"¿Ah si? ¿Qué tipo de historias?"

"Hmm bueno, unas cuentan historias de aventuras, muchas cuentan historias de romance, de pleitos, otras cuentan historias de niños…"

Lelouch tomó a Shirley por los hombros- "Y otras deben contar historias de amor ¿no?"- y besó suavemente sus labios- "¿Crees que alguna de esas estrellas cuente nuestra historia?"

"Supongo que las historias de ficción también cuentan"- Shirley rió en voz baja.

"Ah…así que crees que lo que te dije es pura ficción"- empezó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que Shirley se quedó en el suelo con Lelouch encima suyo, éste la volvió a besar de nuevo delicadamente y ella lo acercaba más a su cuerpo, respirando entrecortadamente mientras la noche se hacía mas hermosa con la luna iluminando y las estrellas que no dejaban de brillar.

Esa misma noche en la azotea Lelouch y Shirley pudieron ver los fuegos artificiales, hermosas flores de fuegos de colores que se alzaban en medio de la noche estrellada, hermosa como ninguna otra, Lelouch se levantó y levantó a Shirley, la besó y unió su frente con la de ella, suspiró y empezó a hablar.

-"Shirley"-

-"¿Sí?"- La chica no abrió los ojos, simplemente se dejó guiar por la voz del chico que seguía frente a frente con ella.

-"Si te pidiera que fueras mi novia ¿Aceptarías?"-

-"¿Por qué no?" –Shirley miró de frente a Lelouch –"Sería divertido"-

Lelouch besó a Shirley quien correspondió el beso mientras los fuegos artificiales seguían encendiendo la noche que se iluminaba de colores.

* * *

Las vacaciones pasaron muy románticas por así decirlo, Lelouch y Shirley cada día que pasaban parecía que se amaban más, todos en la academia los conocían por ser una de las parejas mas revoltosas de todas, los chicos aplaudían a Shirley quien supo perfectamente como hacer que Lelouch deje su mala fama de casanova, aunque varias veces Shirley no soportaba ver que era tan inquieto, poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a su extraño carácter.

"En la noche va a haber un desfile frente al palacio imperial, toda la academia irá, les parece si vamos"- comentó Milly

"¿Sí claro, será divertido, verdad nii~san?"- dijo Nunally al escuchar a Milly.

"Mmm….no lo se…"

"Di que sí hermanito, verás que nos divertiremos mucho"- Nunally sonrió a su hermano.

"De acuerdo, solo porque me lo pides tú Nunally, pero…"

"Vamos Lulu, no tienes nada que perder"- dijo Shirley tomando su mano y la de Nunally y juntando las manos de los dos hermanos Lamperouge

"Escucha a Shirley, ella es la que sabe"- dijo Suzaku riendo mientras veía como Lelouch se ruborizaba.

"Ok, pero conste que me obligaron"

"Está decidido, nos vemos a las 8:00 en la puerta del dormitorio"- Dijo Gino con una gran sonrisa.

Llegada la noche todos estaban reunidos en la puerta del edificio de los dormitorios, esperando pacientemente, era casi la hora de salir hacia el gran evento, todos reunidos excepto dos que no llegaban.

"Lelouch te voy a asesinar, ¡¿Donde carajos están?"- regañó Milly a Lelouch y a Shirley que no daban rastro alguno.

"Deben estar en camino."

"No contestan Nunally, será mejor irnos ya, ellos llegarán pronto"- mientras C.C. se llevaba a Nunally, Kallen intentaba llamar por tercera vez a sus amigos.

"Yo debo irme, será mejor que hagan lo mismo, ellos ya nos alcanzarán"- Suzaku tomó las llaves de su auto, un convertible color rojo, mientras Gino y Anya lo acompañaban vestidos con los uniformes de los Knights of Round.

* * *

"¡Lulu, llegamos tarde!, ¡apúrate, Lulu!"- Shirley gritaba a la habitación vacía del muchacho mientras éste llamaba a la puerta vacía de la misma.

Lelouch al ver la habitación vacía de la muchacha regresó a su habitación, en el camino se encontró con la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

"Te estaba buscando"

"Yo habría jurado de que te habías ido sin mí"

"Sabes que jamás me iría a algún lado sin ti"- abrazó a la chica por la cintura y la besó en los labios delicadamente, luego con algo de pasión.

"Espera, no deberíamos ir a ver a todos"

"No hay apuro, ¿qué hora es?"

"Lelouch, son las 8:15, debimos estar ahí hace quince minutos"

"Demonios, y ahora que hacemos."

"Pues correr, no hay de otra señorito Lamperouge"

Shirley tomó la mano de Lelouch y corrieron por los pasillos, la chica aun con tacos podía correr más rápido que el joven Lamperouge, es cierto, éste no era muy atlético, y esto le parecía muy gracioso a ella. Al llegar vieron como todos desaparecían al final de la avenida en los autos, trataron de llamar su atención pero esto fue inútil.

"Ahora que hacemos"- Shirley regresó a ver a Lelouch agotado junto a ella respirando muy rápidamente, y ésta de inmediato empezó a reír.

"Se puede saber ¿qué es tan gracioso?"

"Que eres un flojo y por éstas cosas repruebas en atletismo"- dijo Shirley riendo.

"No….no….no soy un flojo, solo…me….canso rápido"- Lelouch aún no podía controlar su respiración.

"Si, me di cuenta"- Shirley siguió riendo.

Poco tiempo después Shirley y Lelouch seguían en el pasillo, sin saber como llegar a tiempo.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"Mmm… no lo se, podríamos tomar un taxi o podríamos ir en la motocicleta pero tendríamos que ir muy rápido y será peligroso"-dijo Shirley-"o ir caminando y llegar cuando ya todos se hayan ido"- la chica habló con un sarcasmo que Lelouch conocía perfectamente.

"No iré caminando después de los 100 metros que me hiciste correr, y la moto está sin gasolina, el bobo de Suzaku me la pidió ayer para llevar a Euphie y no lo llenó de nuevo."

Regresaron al edificio, ingresaron a la habitación de Lelouch, Shirley intentó llamar a un taxi o a los asistentes de su padre para que les pudieran llevar de alguna manera, pero era inútil, no contestaban. Shirley dejó el teléfono de lado y abrió la puerta.

¿A dónde vas?

"A cambiarme, me incomoda tener que utilizar vestido"

"Pero…"- Lelouch se acercó a Shirley y la arrinconó con sus brazos y la pared- "Sabes que a mi me encanta verte con esos vestidos"

Lelouch besó suavemente los labios de Shirley hasta bajar a su cuello el cual besaba mientras iba dando pequeños mordiscos. Shirley emitía pequeños gemidos con cada beso del joven Lamperouge, la chica se aferró a Lelouch el cual acercaba su cuerpo más al de ella haciendo que ésta se estremeciera. Lelouch hacía retroceder lentamente a Shirley y poco a poco iba acercándose a la cama del joven. Acercó la cara de la chica y besó su mejilla mientras sus manos tomaban su espalda y trataban de bajar el cierre del vestido negro de la chica. Antes de poder bajarlo se detuvo, acercó su frente a la de ella e hizo una pausa.

"¿Puedo?"

"Mjm"- Shirley sonrió y bajó la mirada ruborizada.

En eso Lelouch bajó el cierre del vestido muy lentamente mientras seguía besando el cuello de Shirley, tomó las delgadas tiras que sostenían el vestido por los hombros de la Fenette, bajó las tiras y dejó a la chica en ropa interior, un conjunto con encajes del mismo color negro del vestido que le daban elegancia a la figura de la chica, el corazón de Lelouch iba cada vez más rápido, su pulso era mas acelerado y esto era notorio (N.A: típico es hombre ¬¬, mmm xD como creen que se nota, no se hagan que yo se lo que están pensando xD pervertidos!). Lelouch siguió besando a Shirley dando pequeños mordiscos en su cuello sentándose en la cama con la chica encima de él. Shirley quitó la chaqueta de Lelouch e iba desabotonando su camisa, lentamente hasta dejarlo sin ella mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, el cuerpo cálido del chico hizo que Shirley se ruborizara aún mas, pasó sus manos por el torso desnudo de Lelouch haciendo que éste gimiera por lo bajo. Lelouch llevado por sus instintos en un movimiento brusco acostó a Shirley en la cama ahora con él encima de ella, desabrochó el sostén con encajes negros y empezó a besar uno de sus pechos mientras sostenía el otro con su mano, Lelouch lamía en forma circular el pezón de Shirley haciendo que ésta gimiera cada vez más alto, luego se concentró en el otro, haciendo lo mismo que el anterior y acariciando con su mano el que tenía libre. Shirley extasiada intentaba ahogar gemidos de placer que a ratos no podía contener por los mordiscos que el joven heredero daba a su pequeño pezón.

"No hagas eso"- dijo Lelouch acercándose al oído de Shirley

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Quiero escucharte gritar, ¿O acaso no me quieres?"- Lelouch mostró una sonrisa fetichista en su rostro.

"Pero….."-Shirley se ruborizó- "….Ahhh!"- gimió de nuevo cuando Lelouch mordió suavemente su cuello.

Lelouch empezó a bajar por el cuello de Shirley pasando por sus pechos y bajando hasta su ombligo, acarició de su cintura con ambas manos haciendo que ésta gimiera un poco más fuerte. Lelouch sintió un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna, se quitó el pantalón y se quedó en bóxer. Al llegar a la parte del abdomen el Lamperouge bajó las bragas sin poder quitárselas haciendo que ésta se estremeciera.

"¡No espera!"

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada, es solo que, no lo se, se me hace un poco raro"

"Hahaha, pequeña si no quieres lo dejamos así"

"¡NO!"- Shirley se acercó al oído de Lelouch apenada - "Lo hago porque…te amo"

"Yo también te amo"

Ahora Shirley mandaba, se acercó al cuello de Lelouch y empezó a lamer despacio y con timidez, cerró los ojos muy fuerte, abrazó a Lelouch y luego al relajarse besó el cuello de su chico y empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos dejando varias señales rosáceas en el camino llegando hasta el abdomen del chico y volviendo hasta encontrar sus labios donde plantó un beso apasionado. Lelouch no aguantó más, dio un giro de nuevo y quitó rápidamente las bragas de Shirley, se acercó al sexo de la chica y empezó a pasar su lengua por todo el lugar, Shirley no pudo contener sus gemidos, su respiración se hacía cada vez mas rápida mientras el chico saboreaba a su chica cada vez con mas placer al ver que ésta gemía mas alto, la deseaba, quería hacerla suya esa noche. Subió besando su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios, Shirley quitó la última prenda de Lelouch con sus manos tratando de que el chico no dejara de hacer su trabajo. Lelouch tomó a Shirley y la recostó completamente en la cama, su respiración se hacía cada vez mas agitada, el muchacho se acercó más a Shirley, se acomodó y entró suavemente en ella haciendo que su chica diera un pequeño grito que fue acallado por un beso del Lamperouge, mientras una pequeña lágrima de dolor recorría su mejilla, pero que luego fue dando paso al placer, sus envestidas iban despacio, eran suaves y profundas, luego incrementó la velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo que ambos gimieran al compas del movimiento. Mientras Lelouch sostenía las manos de Shirley con las suyas encima de la cabeza de la chica, éste besaba suavemente sus labios y embestía cada vez con más fuerza. Luego tomó la cadera de la chica e hizo embestidas cada vez más fuertes haciendo que la chica gimiera de placer con cada movimiento, Shirley daba pequeños arañazos a la espalda de Lelouch lo que hacía que éste se estremeciera y gimiera de placer. Ya llegado el clímax Lelouch aumentó las embestidas cada vez más rápidas hasta por fin terminar dentro de ella con un largo gemido al unísono de ambos amantes, envueltos en sudor y aumentando la temperatura del lugar. Lelouch se recostó junto a Shirley aún con la respiración algo agitada, la chica se acostó de frente al Lamperouge y éste tomó las sábanas que habrían sobrando encima de la cama, le plantó un beso en la frente y la abrazó.

"Sabes algo…"

"¿Qué cosa?"- Shirley sonrió y se sonrojó

"Que te amo"- dijo Lelouch mirando a los verdes ojos de su chica.

"Lelouch, yo"- se acercó y lo abrazó- "También te amo".

**Bueno y ¿qué les pareció? ... digno de una tercera parte o digno de tomatazos? en fin ahí mandenme reviews y con gusto los recibiré :3~, por cierto gracias a mi amiga Missy por ayudarme con las partes pervertidas x'DD no podría hacerlo sin ella (me da cosas /_/) en fin, si quieren una historia a parte y quieren mandarme un reto solo apunten reviews :3~!. Eso es todo, Sayonara~desu ^^!**


	3. Unconditional

**Gomen neeh minna san ;3; he estado a mil con esto de estar en seto curso u_ú, eeeeen fin :) aqui les traigo la otra parte de mi fanfic :3~ comenten si quieren una historia para hacerles y eso es todo n_n gocen!**

**Just Us**

**Chapter III. - Unconditional**

Como habrían pasado las semanas con las vacaciones en su inicio, todos los chicos disfrutaban, hijos de nobles, muchos despreocupados, la guerra estaba en su punto clave para terminar, o al menos Zero llegaría a un acuerdo con la corona Britana para dar fin a la masacre dada en el área 11. Sentado en un sillón Zero intentaba planear su última estrategia para parar parte de la matanza en Narita que había cobrado muchas víctimas en los últimos meses.

-"Zero sigo con la idea de que pongamos bombas en las fuerzas Britanas y acabemos con esos bastardos de una vez"- uno de los oficiales de Zero habló en un tono de seriedad

-"No podemos hacer eso, muchos morirían en el ataque"- Lelouch dejó los papeles encima de la mesa, se acercó a la ventana y llamó a Kallen y a C.C. –"Hablaré con las pilotos de los Knights de ataque los demás salgan"-

Todos obedecieron las órdenes y salieron uno por uno por la puerta dejando solo a Zero, C.C. y a Kallen en la sala. C.C. se sentó en la mesa de centro mientras Kallen se quedó de pie frente a la puerta. Lelouch bajó la mirada y se quedó viendo al suelo por un momento, el silencio reinaba en el lugar hasta que Kallen hizo una pausa al sordo silencio y habló a Lelouch.

-"¿Cómo se lo dirás a Shirley?"- Kallen miró al chico que no despegaba la mirada del piso.

-"No lo sé, el viaje a Narita es clave para acabar con la guerra de una buena vez"-

-"¿Todavía no se lo has dicho a tu novia?"- dijo C.C.

-"No se como se lo diré"-

-"Tiene que ser en menos de tres días"-

-"Partimos a Narita en tres días, debes decírselo hoy"- dijo Kallen

-"Tal vez no regresemos"- dijo C.C. sin expresión en el rostro

-"No, no, no amiga tu si regresaras, no el hecho de ser inmortal te da el derecho a asustarnos"-

-"Kallen…" –Lelouch miró a Kallen y le pidió que se callase

-"No Lelouch, es verdad tal vez no regresemos, a mi no me interesa no regresar, pero tu…"- Kallen volteó a ver al Lamperouge que ahora tenía una expresión sorda de melancolía –"Shirley moriría si sabe que tú fuiste a Narita sin decírselo y peor aun si no regresas"-

-"Intentaré decírselo hoy, debemos regresar a la Academia, C.C. te quedas a cargo"- tomó su ropa escondida en una mochila detrás de un mueble y se dirigió a una habitación vacía a cambiarse.

Kallen salió del lugar con una mochila llena de parches de bandas de rock y metal, era típico de ella. C.C. tomó las llaves del Genkuren y fue hacia la sala de comandos a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, en cuanto a Lelouch arreglándose frente a un espejo, nervioso, sin saber qué decir ante Shirley y tal vez sin regreso pero debía hacerlo, de eso dependía la rebelión y su nombre como Zero. Salió por una puerta oculta en esa habitación, llegó directamente al estacionamiento y encendió su motocicleta, Kallen al momento bajó por una rampa desde la sala de controles, subió a la motocicleta con el chico y se dirigieron a la academia.

* * *

-"¿Y Lelouch?"- Milly vio a Shirley sola leyendo un libro en la sala de estar del edificio del consejo estudiantil

-"No lo se, se fue temprano con Kallen a eso de Zero"-

-"Shirley, ¿No te sientes preocupada por Lelouch?"-

-"¿A qué te refieres?" –Shirley cerró el libro y empezó a charlar con Milly

-"Con lo de Zero"-

-"Ahora que lo dices…"- Shirley bajó la mirada –"Me sentí preocupada por Lulu cuando hubo el enfrentamiento de Narita, pero…"- Shirley volvió a ver a Milly esbozando una triste sonrisa en su rostro, una lágrima estaba a punto de bajar por sus mejillas pero se detuvo antes de caer –"Se que Lelouch lo hace por las personas que lo necesitan, así que lo apoyaré, no desde muy cerca, pero lo amo y haga lo que haga yo lo seguiré amando"-

-"Shirley…"-

Milly abrazó a su amiga que ahora lloraba en silencio, la preocupación no era de menos, la guerra era pronta a acabar pero con esto las batallas se hacían más incesantes y más extremas. Shirley dejó de llorar y le dio gracias a Milly y en eso entraron Lelouch y Kallen. Milly saludó a los chicos junto con Shirley la cual se acercó a Lelouch y éste la besó suavemente en los labios. Lelouch se llevó a Shirley fuera del lugar a los jardines de la academia donde muchos otros alumnos estaban pero ellos se acomodaron bajo un árbol.

-"Odio dejarte aquí tanto tiempo sola"- Lelouch abrazó a Shirley mientras se arrimaba al árbol.

-"No te preocupes, estoy aquí con Milly, Nunally y los demás, pero aun así"- Shirley besó a Lelouch –"Te extraño cada vez que te vas"-

-"Pronto acabará todo esto"-

-"Solo quiero que estés bien, me alegra de que ayudes a las personas, pero no quiero que te pase nada"-

Lelouch sonrió y besó a Shirley la cual correspondió el beso que se fue volviendo mas profundo. Lelouch apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y miró hacia la nada aun con la preocupación de como le diría a Shirley el viaje hacia Narita.

-"Shirley yo…"-

-"Mjm"-

-"Quiero decirte si quieres venir conmigo mañana a pasear por la ciudad"-

-"Claro"-

Lelouch en ese momento volvió su rostro a Shirley pero en el momento en el que la iba a besar sonó su teléfono.

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Zero, tenemos una emergencia, Schneizel, el gobernador del área 11 quiere ver a Zero"- dijo C.C.

-"Dile que espere, hablaré con él ahora mismo"- dijo Lelouch y colgó el teléfono

-"Lelouch…" –Shirley miró a Lelouch algo molesta mientras se levantaba

-"Lo siento, mañana te veré ok solo espérame en la sala del consejo ahí te veré"-

Lelouch volvió a besar a la chica y salió corriendo a por su motocicleta. Shirley resignada dio un gran suspiro y caminó hacia las habitaciones viendo en su recorrido a las parejas que se encontraban en el lugar.

* * *

-"Señor hemos encontrado la ubicación del señor Lamperouge y se está moviendo a uno de los límites de la ciudad en un complejo abandonado"-

-"Lo sabía"- Schneizel esbozaba una gran sonrisa mientras comandaba las estrategias de ataque

-"Señor Schneizel es imposible que un estudiante de tercer año de preparatoria sea el cerebro e toda una organización de rebeldes contra Britannia

-"Ese señores, no es un estudiante de preparatoria normal, así que quiero rastreo las 24 horas"-

Schneizel dejó el monitor caminó hacia la mesa central y pensaba en sus estrategias mientras sacaba unos papeles de entre un montón de hojas y archivos:

_Nombre: Lelouch Lamperouge_

_Edad: 17 años_

_Ciudadanía: Britano_

_Tipo de sangre: O_

_Padre: Charles Zi Britannia_

_Madre: Marianne Li Britannia Lamperouge_

_Última localización: Academia Ashford –área 11 a: 4:45 pm_

-"El momento en el que salió de la academia recibimos el mensaje de Zero desde su guarida"-

-"¡Os lo dije! Sabía que tenía que ver en algo mi 'querido hermanito'…"-

-"¿Qué hacemos señor?"-

-"Infiltraos en los archivos de la academia Ashford y buscad todo acerca de Lelouch Vi Britannia"- Schneizel se dirigió a la puerta y salió por la misma –"Tengo una ligera idea de cómo podré deshacerme de ese niñato"-

Schneizel lo único que buscaba era enriquecer su ego y su poder ante su padre, no era el área 11 lo único que quería… sino su sed de poder y de alteza lo que necesitaba para satisfacerse ante la guerra presente. Buscaría hasta el último rincón de la vida de Lelouch para descubrir que es lo que podría hacer para que el Lamperouge dé la información de la dominación mundial…

* * *

EL calor recorría la habitación, la respiración agitada de ambos era incesante. Euphie no recordaba el momento en el que un simple beso se convirtió en toda una aventura hacia e éxtasis, pero como siempre sabía que tenía a Suzaku a su lado, con una profunda exhalación Euphie llegó al orgasmo y pronto Suzaku la siguió con la respiración agitada, descansó su cabeza entre los pechos de la chica mientras ésta acariciaba el cabello de Suzaku, subió a la altura de su cara la acarició suavemente y besó sus labios.

-"Suzaku, no tienes miedo de que…bueno…tu sabes algo malo pase"-

-"¿Algo malo?"- Suzaku miró a Euphie que tenía una cara de preocupación.

-"Si, tu sabes"- Euphie se ruborizó y escondió su rostro entre las sábanas

-"Ah, Hahaha"- Suzaku no contuvo la risa y esbozó una gran carcajada, luego besó a Euphie de nuevo –"Me harías muy feliz princesa, pero de todos modos, no tengas miedo"-

Euphie aún preocupada porque "algo malo" pase se quedó dormida al momento en el que Suzaku la abrazó por la espalda y se quedó dormido al igual que ella, era muy tarde y el reloj daba las 11:30 pm y la luna volvía a dar a la ventana, ésta vez mas radiante que otras noches.

* * *

Un nuevo día volvía a ser presente, por fin Shirley podría pasar un momento con Lelouch que hace mucho tiempo no pasaba, es verdad que se veían por lo menos un instante todos los días, pero no mas de diez minutos antes de que tuvieran que retirarse a dormir o simplemente las incesantes llamadas de los Black Knights a Zero, lo cual molestaba a Shirley pero no suficiente como para enfurecerla. La chica dueña de los ojos verdes aún esperaba en la sala. Marcaban las 3 de la tarde y Lelouch no aparecía, vaya sujeto pensó la chica, Shirley con mucha paciencia decidió esperar hasta pasada la tarde, pero aun así nada.

-"¿Shirley?"-

-"Ah, hola Milly"-

"¿Qué haces aquí tu sola?"-

-"Espero a Lelouch" –dijo Shirley levantándose del gran sillón y sacudiendo su vestido –"Pero por lo visto no vendrá"- dijo algo molesta.

-"Pero…" –Milly hizo una pausa –"Lelouch salió temprano en la mañana"-

-"¡¿Qué…?!- esta vez Shirley muy molesta miró hacia la puerta con odio

-"¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Qué pasa Shirley?"- dijo Suzaku bajando de su habitación, por lo desarreglado que se veía había pasado una gran noche

-"Lelouch, eso pasó, tu amigo Lelouch es un sínico…"-

-"Pero…"- al momento en el que Suzaku iba a hablar se abrió la puerta Lelouch entró con Kallen y C.C. y vieron a todos reunidos en la gran sala.

-"Shirley…"- Lelouch se asustó y vio su reloj –"Yo… lo olvidé lo siento"-

El chico se acercó a la Fenette y la tomó de la mano, pero ésta se soltó y empujó a Lelouch. Milly asustada junto con Kallen y Suzaku se quedaron de pie viendo como Lelouch era regañado por Shirley, C.C. inexpresiva como siempre preguntó a Suzaku si esa era la novia de Lelouch a lo que el chico respondió con un 'sí'.

-"¡Déjame! ¡Es increíble Lelouch que te hayas olvidado del único día en el que estarías conmigo!"-

-"Shirley escúchame yo lo siento, en serio"-

-"Haz lo que quieras"-

-"¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?"-

-"Sí, haz lo que quieras, ahora veo lo poco que te importo…ya nada"-

-"Pero Shirley, yo…"- Lelouch tomó el brazo de su chica pero ésta se negó a seguirle la corriente

-"¡Ya déjame! ¡Si tenías algo más importante que hacer solo dímelo y yo entendía, pero no tenías por qué mentirme así!"-

-"Tu eres importante para mí pero ésta vez se me pasó… ¡de verdad lo siento!"-

-"¡Ya no mientas Lelouch!"-

-"¡No te estoy mintiendo!"-

-"¿Entonces tampoco le dices lo del viaje a Narita?"- C.C. interrumpió la pelea de ambos que parecía tornarse cada vez más desagradable.

-¿Qué?"- Shirley regresó a ver a C.C. –"¿Te ibas a Narita y no pensabas decírmelo?"-

-"C.C. cállate"- Lelouch llevó su mano a su frente resignado –"Shirley te lo iba a decir hoy"-

-"¡Lelouch!" –La chica empujó al Lamperouge al momento en que se sostenía de su chaqueta –"¡Por Dios! ¡¿Están en guerra Lelouch, te pueden hacer daño pero en que demonios estas pensando?!-

-"Shirley solo son tres días"- Lelouch no sabía como responder ante tanta culpa que lo recorría

-"Sabes cuanta gente ha muerto en esas batallas… ¡miles!..."-

-"¡No quería que te preocuparas por eso no te dije nada!"-

-"¡NO! No…me toques"-

-"Shirley…"-

-"No quiero escuchar nada…solo…déjame en paz…"- Shirley tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta cerrándola detrás de sí.

Las puertas de la academia se abrían y tres autos de color negro se estacionaban frente al edificio del consejo estudiantil. Shirley se alejaba del mismo edificio y se detuvo al ver los autos estacionarse frente al mismo edificio. Varios hombres vestidos de negro como si fueran guardaespaldas salieron de los autos, corrieron hacia Shirley y la interceptaron mientras los chicos miraban por la ventana que se la estaban llevando. Lelouch salió por la puerta principal seguido de Suzaku, Milly, Kallen y C.C. corriendo hacia los hombres escuchando a Shirley gritar.

-"¡LELOUCH!"-

Shirley gritó mientras los hombres se la llevaban dentro de uno de los autos negros. Los hombres subieron a los coches y arrancaron a segundo seguido dejando a todos los chicos del consejo estudiantil atrás. Lelouch por su parte intentó correr lo más rápido que pudo pero fue imposible alcanzar a los autos. No había mucha gente en esos momentos en la academia, muchos estaban de vacaciones y otros como propios hijos de familias nobles de Britannia estaban fuera del país así que no mucha gente vio el suceso del secuestro de la Fenette.

-"¡Shirley!"- Lelouch gritó al detenerse varios metros detrás de los autos –"No se la lleven…"

Con lágrimas en los ojos y derrumbándose en el suelo Lelouch dejó de perseguir los carros, no sabía quién se había llevado a Shirley, e incluso que harían con ella en ese instante sintió dolor, puro dolor que aprisionaba su alma y que jamás se perdonaría si le hicieran algo a la chica que había amado como a nadie en el mundo.

-"Lelouch debemos seguir a esos carros y recuperar a Shirley"- Suzaku fue hacia donde estaba el Lamperouge y lo ayudó a levantarse, se entristeció al ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de su amigo.

-"Tengo que ir…"- en ese momento sonó su móvil

-"¿Diga?"-

_-"Señor Lamperouge ¿cómo le va?"- _una voz extraña sonaba al otro lado de la línea

-"¿Quién habla?"-

-_"Eso no es importante. Ahora solo debo decirle que su novia estará con nosotros por un tiempo"-_

_-_"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con quién hablo?!"-

_-"No se preocupe, solo necesitamos cierta información, lo demás, será cooperación de su chica"-_

-"¡¿Quienes son, que quieren, por qué se llevaron a Shirley?!"-

_-"Usted puede saberlo 'Zero', tan buen estratega que es, pero bueno era solo para avisarle"-_

-"¡NO, ESPERE!"-

Lelouch volvía a hablar pero era demasiado tarde, el captor había cerrado la conversación y el registro de llamadas tomaba como inexistente el número. Milly se llevó a Lelouch dentro del edificio con todos, hizo que se sentara mientras éste seguía en shock por lo sucedido, aun tenia una expresión de culpa y de odio hacia si mismo.

-"¿Quién era?"- dijo Suzaku

-"No sé"-

-"Y que quería"-

-"Dijo que tenía a Shirley, dijo que querían información, me llamó Zero y colgó"-

-"Te dije que tarde o temprano alguien más terminaría sabiendo de Zero"- dijo Kallen

-"Solo quiero encontrar a Shirley, lo demás podrá esperar"-

-"Debemos hacer investigaciones en dónde pueden tener a Shirley y sobre todo quién"- dijo Milly tomando su celular y marcando el numero de Rivalz.

-"Lelouch, la encontraremos, descuida"-

-"Gracias"-

* * *

-"¡Ya déjenme, cual es su problema!"-

Shirley trataba de soltarse de los tipos que la retenían dentro del auto, pero era inútil, dos hombres fortachones la sostenían de los brazos mientras otro iba conduciendo, todos con gafas oscuras, como si trataran de esconder algo. Todos se quedaron en silencio absoluto hasta llegar a un lugar desconocido por la chica de los ojos verdes. Al llegar los autos que iban delante interceptaron al último auto donde tenían a la Fenette, cuatro hombres vestidos de negro de cada auto, uno de ellos abrió una puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras, bajaron por ahí hasta un cuarto en semi penumbra, apenas un halo de luz se dejaba ver por entre los sucios ventanales del lugar. Shirley inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada y logró ver varias cajas y recuadros en el interior ¿una bodega? Así parecía quien pensaría llevarla a una bodega en medio de un lugar que parece que ni una sola alma había estado ahí en años y una mejor pregunta sería para qué.

-"Señor ya la tenemos en las bodegas"- Uno de los hombres habló por un móvil mientras tenían a la mujer aun sostenida de los brazos.

-"Cabe la redundancia"- contestó la chica en voz baja sin ser escuchada.

Al colgar el hombre dio la orden e hicieron a la chica ir hacia una gran pared de metal con varios grilletes y cadenas en ella. La esposaron a la gran pared de pies y manos, las esposas lastimaban sus muñecas pero con una mueca de dolor contenía la ira que la susodicha tenía, no solo se sentía decepcionada de Lelouch sino que ahora no sabía en que lío se había metido.

-"Señorita Shirley Fenette, si no me equivoco"-

Ahí frente a ella estaba el gobernador del área 11 Schneizel Di Britannia, sucesor a la corona y hermano de Lelouch según lo que le habían dicho.

-"Que quiere de mí"-

-"De ti nada, de tu novio solo las estrategias"- la miró detenidamente, su figura lo impresionó de inmediato, no era una chica convencional al parecer Lelouch sabía lo que escogía –"Si cooperas tal vez te reduzca la condena"-

-"¿Condena de qué? si no hice nada"- Shirley trataba de zafarse pero era imposible

-"Tal vez tú no…pero él si, y como tienes que ver con él pagaras el mismo precio"- Abrió el bolso de Shirley y sacó una fotografía de Lelouch

-"¿Lelouch? Qué quieres de él"-

-"Lo hemos estado rastreando por meses, sé que él es el susodicho Zero que inició la rebelión contra la corona imperial"-

-"Ese no es mi asunto"-

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Oh ya veo, estas molesta con él"- respondió a la chica mirándola de lado –"Por lo que me dicen saliste fúrica al momento de acompañarnos"-

-"Eso no te incumbe"- bajó el rostro ruborizada de la vergüenza –"Yo no se nada, ya suéltame"-

-"Si no piensas decírmelo tendrá que ser por la fuerza"-

-"Eso quiero verlo"-

-"Estas enojada con él, deberías ayudarme y verás que no te decepcionaré"-

-"Estaré molesta, pero no soy tan idiota como para traicionarlo"-

-"¿Por qué?"- Schneizel tomó a la chica por el cuello y empezó a estrujarla dejándole casi sin respiración –"¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

-"Porque…yo…yo…" –se soltó de príncipe –"¡Yo lo amo! ¡Y no dejare que ni tu ni nadie le haga daño escuchaste!"-

-"Como quieras ¡GUARDIAS!"- Schneizel llamó a los guardias que acudieron de inmediato –"Cerrad la puerta bajo todas las llaves necesarias… ésta niña no debe ver la luz del día hasta que podamos saber como puede cooperar"- dijo Schneizel viendo a Shirley –"Al final del día tendré toda la información que necesito"-

Shirley miró a Schneizel con odio, mientras éste salía por una puerta. La chica veía como se oscurecía el lugar, sentía terror por aquella oscuridad que la rodeaba y solo podía ver ese mismo pequeño rastro de luz dado por las sucias ventanas, se resignó. Supuso que pasaría ahí mucho tiempo, sintió la necesidad de llamar a Lelouch pero le fue imposible, amarrada en aquella pared y Schneizel se había llevado sus cosas, no podía hacer más que esperar. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver unos cuadros sucios apoyados en un rincón que eran iluminados por aquella oscura luz y vio su contenido: ahí en uno de los cuadros una mujer de largos cabellos azabache y ojos color violeta con un gran vestido color vino que llegaba al suelo estaba de pie junto a un jardín repleto con flores de colores y junto a ella un niño con las mismas características, un niño de tez blanca, ojos color violeta, mirada penetrante y sonrisa cálida que vestía elegantemente como un príncipe. Shirley supuso donde estaba pero ¿de qué le servía? Si no podía decírselo a nadie, sonrió con melancolía y bajó la mirada.

-"Lelouch…"- dijo Shirley callando al instante y dejando en un silencio de ultratumba a todo el lugar

* * *

Habían pasado más de diez horas después del secuestro de Shirley y ninguno de los chicos supo quien se la llevó o con que fines. Lelouch seguía en su habitación con la mente en blanco, un gran bloqueo se apoderó de su mente e intentó buscar maneras de como llegar hasta donde su chica, estaba asustado, asustado de que podría pasarle si actuaba demasiado tarde.

-"¿Lelouch?"- Suzaku llamó a la puerta –"Estamos buscando a Shirley"-

Lelouch abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Suzaku que en ese momento llevaba su móvil en la mano.

-"Tengo que ir por ella… pero no se…"-

-"Ven"- En ese momento Suzaku se llevó a Lelouch a la gran sala de reunión del consejo estudiantil y abrió la puerta. Dentro estaban todos buscando e intentando sacar información de donde podrían tener a su amiga. Lelouch esbozó una sonrisa algo entristecida pero con mas esperanza que antes.

-"Gracias"- dijo al momento en el que Suzaku le pasó un ordenador y empezó a buscar.

* * *

-"Despiértenla, llegó la hora de sacar la verdad"-

Schneizel ordenó despertar a Shirley quien estaba dormida por el cansancio, se puso de pie frente a ella y empezó a observar a su 'presa' de pies a cabeza, estaba listo para sacar la verdad e invadir el resto de naciones en nombre de Britannia. Empezaría un largo interrogatorio para ambos esa noche.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. This will be Forever

**Just Us**

**Chapter IV- .This will be forever**

"¿Aún lo quieres?"

"Sí…"

"¿Cuánto lo quieres?"

"Lo suficiente para dar lo que sea por él"

"¿Qué me darías a cambio por tener su vida a salvo?"

"Lo que me pidas, pero déjalo en paz."

Con una sonrisa Schneizel sostenía la quijada de Shirley con su mano. Aquella chica vestida con un jean negro con agujeros en sus rodillas y camiseta blanca con un estampado negro de Rammstein , en silencio dejaba escapar una lágrima, atada de manos y pies en una pared de metal mientras dialogaba con su "captor" a cambio de dejar en paz a su amigo, su "amor" desde hace algún tiempo atrás.

"Prometiste no hacerle daño"- lo detuvo una soldado de Schneizel

"No le haré daño…no hasta que mi hermano llegue"- decía el segundo sucesor al trono de Britannia mientras ordenaba que todos saliesen- "Fuera todos!... le sacaré información sea como sea, por las buenas o por las malas"

Todos abandonaron el lugar lleno de hierros, y metales que se escondían en medio de la semi-oscuridad.

"No te parece que así podemos hablar mas a gusto"

"No lo creo"

"Dime que sabes"

"No te voy a decir nada, así que puedes olvidarte de convencerme"

"Quien dice que te convenceré…yo te obligaré a contármelo todo…"- Schneizel vio con ojos de furia mientras acariciaba codiciosamente la cadera de la chica amarrada en la pared.

Sentía la mano fría y delgada del tipo, ahogando gritos de desesperación, recordando, solo recordando aquella noche en que Lelouch fue suyo, la noche que cambiaría su vida para siempre, y la noche en la que su vida sería marcada por el Lamperouge.

-"¡Ya déjame ir!"

-"¡No!"

-"¡¿Que demonios quieres de mí?!... ¡Si yo no se nada!"

-"Se lo que piensas, puedo ver a través de tus ojos tú no me engañarás"

-"Solo balbuceas"

-"¿Quieres que te demuestre de que lo que digo es verdad?"

-"Cállate y no me molestes, no te diré nada así que mas vale que me dejes en paz de una vez"

Un silencio vacío se sintió en el lugar, nadie decía nada y Schneizel llegaba al colmo de su paciencia, dio las espaldas a la chica y luego de un rato la volvió a ver fijamente a los ojos.

-"¿….Se sintió bien?"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Tu sabes…tu primera vez con él"

-"Tu como sabes….."- dijo en silencio Shirley mientras se ruborizaba- "¡A ti que te importa…!"

-"¿Dime qué se siente ser una más en su cama?"

-"Cállate….!"

-"¿Qué no te lo ha dicho? Es típico de los príncipes imperiales tener más de una chica a sus pies, solo vete haciendo la idea de que eres una más del montón para él"

-"¡Ya cállate! ¡No te creo…!"

El príncipe rió sínicamente mientras se acercaba a la chica, la haría hablar de una u otra manera, quería saber que había hecho Lelouch para volverse tan poderoso ante los ojos del mundo vestido como Zero, ahora que él sabía el secreto de Lelouch nada le impediría volverse tan poderoso como él, así sea extorsionando, incluso asesinando gente, en especial a personas muy queridas para su hermano.

"Tú sabes que él no vendrá por ti, así que, por qué no me dices de una maldita vez cómo demonios Lelouch logró tanta dominación mundial"

"No me importa qué hagas conmigo, ¡solo déjalo en paz!"

"Maldita sea, ¡dímelo ya!"

"¡NO!"

"Como quieras, tú te lo buscaste"

Schneizel salió del lugar y dejó todo a oscuridad completa solo con un rastro de luz que venía fuera de una ventana sucia y polvorienta. Shirley lloró en silencio mientras del cansancio pedía auxilio poco a poco gastando sus últimas energías, llevaba en ese lugar más de dos días y su fuerza se iba debilitando.

* * *

"¿Han encontrado alguna pista de dónde está?"

"No Lelouch, pero descuida pronto la encontraremos"- decía Suzaku regresando a ver a su computadora e inspeccionando cada página de los archivos reales"

Lelouch salía de la habitación donde todos sus amigos incluidos Gino y Anya ayudaban en la búsqueda de Shirley, C.C. también ayudaba, ya todos se conocían entre sí, así que no fue muy raro convivir en una búsqueda inspecciosa por encontrar a una de sus amigas y la novia del Lamperouge. Lelouch se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave de agua y se lavó la cara en el lavabo mientras veía su rostro en el espejo y cerraba la llave de agua. Bajó la cabeza y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran una por una mientras la ira y la preocupación se apoderaban de él, solo pensaba en lo que le pudieran estar haciendo a Shirley en ese momento, un vacío profundo llenaba su corazón.

"Lelouch, hemos encontrado el posible sitio donde tienen a Shirley, ven a ver"- Kallen llamaba a la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta solo se retiró.

Lelouch salió del baño, se dirigió a la sala donde estaban todos sus amigos, se acercó a la computadora donde estaba C.C. y ésta le mostró los datos y los posibles lugares: Un almacén abandonado, el despacho real del Emperador y una población lejos de la ciudad.

"Lo mas probable es que Shirley se encuentre por aquí, no debieron ir muy lejos"- mencionó Rivalz mientras veía la pantalla de su computadora.

"Solo intentemos centrarnos en un solo lugar"- Lelouch se sentó en el escritorio pero sintió dolor de cabeza, se puso de pie abriendo la puerta del pasillo.

"¿A dónde vas Lelouch?"- dijo Suzaku levantándose de su escritorio.

"No lo sé"- cerró la puerta tras de sí y se marchó

"¡LELOUCH!"- gritó C.C.

"Déjalo C.C. está deprimido, déjalo un momento solo"- Suzaku sostuvo a C.C. por el hombro mientras ésta se quedaba de pie.

"Esto es absurdo"- C.C. bajó la mirada, escondió sus ojos entre el cabello, se soltó de Suzaku y salió por la misma puerta por donde el joven heredero salió.

Nunally entristecida por lo que pasaba con su hermano no sabía que hacer, más que esperar a que todo el mundo se calmara, era el corazón de su hermano el que estaba sufriendo, y era su felicidad la que estaba en juego. Kallen tomó una taza con un poco de té y se lo sirvió a Nunally haciendo que ella sonriera un poco, pero aún con la preocupación de ver que su hermano busque a su amor.

Lelouch agarró las llaves de su motocicleta, una Harley Davidson hermosa de color azul eléctrico, la encendió y salió conduciéndola por las calles del área 11 en escombros, el Japón que antes se lo llamaba que ahora le pertenecía al imperio de Britannia.

* * *

"¿Crees que ya se despierte?"- comentó una de las asistentes de Schneizel.

"Claro que despertará"

"Señorita Fenette?, señorita Fenette despierte"- la asistente tocó el hombro de la antes mencionada- "Es inútil, esta con las fuerzas tan debilitadas que se ha desmayado"

"Déjenla aquí, cuando despierte le diremos la "noticia", así que mas vale que ya este consciente cuando yo regrese"

Schneizel salió del lugar, y subió las escaleras que descendían al despacho real y sus asistentes cerraron las puertas dejando en uno de esos lugares a la chica sola. Al momento de subir hacia la galería se encontró con Cornelia.

"Schneizel, ¿Qué hacías ahí en las bodegas?"

"Nada especial mi querida hermana, simplemente revisaba el armamento para la batalla de Narita que ese tal Zero anunció"

"Mis hombres ya se encargarán de eso"

"No lo creo"

"Tú despreocúpate y sigue con tu trabajo"

"Está bien"

Schneizel se retiró por la galería mientras Cornelia se quedó un momento pensando en qué estaría tramando Schneizel, el príncipe era conocido por su avaricia y la desconfianza hacia sus hermanos, Cornelia sospechaba que Schneizel estuviera ocultando algo. Caminó lentamente hacia el salón de estrategias y ordenó a Darlton que llevara a cinco de sus subordinados a inspeccionar el lugar.

* * *

Lelouch seguía conduciendo la motocicleta por las calles ente los autos, se detuvo casi al instante en un semáforo que no había visto, la rabia se apoderaba de él, en poco tiempo llegó frente al palacio imperial dejó la moto en la puerta y se dirigió a los guardias.

"¿A quién desea ver?"- preguntó uno de los guardias que yacían en la puerta.

"Déjenme pasar, necesito ver a Cornelia."

"Nadie le habla así a su majestad Cornelia, ¿quién demonios eres tu para dirigirte así a su majestad?"

"Haha…pobres idiotas"- Lelouch activó su geass en ese momento- "Yo soy Lelouch Vi Britannia 17vo sucesor al trono de Britannia, déjenme entrar ahora!"

"Sí su majestad"- y ambos guardias lo dejaron pasar en ese momento.

Lelouch caminó hasta uno de los salones imperiales, conocía perfectamente ese lugar donde vivió toda su niñez hasta el momento en ser desheredado. Entró al salón y en él estaba Cornelia con sus comandantes. Los soldados apuntaron hacia él pero Cornelia ordenó que se detuvieran antes de disparar, les dio la orden de bajar las armas y retirarse.

"Lelouch…."

"Necesito que me ayudes…por favor"

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?… ¿Con el geass?"

"Así es… pero eso no es importante"- se quedó de pie frente a la ventana mientras llovía- "Necesito tu ayuda"

"Claro, dime que pasa hermano"

Lelouch se sentó en una de las sillas, apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y bajó la cabeza, la rabia se apoderó otra vez de él. Cornelia supo que Lelouch estaba adolorido y agobiado, llegó agitado al lugar y necesitaba ser calmado. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó, él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y se calmó.

"Que es lo que necesitas?"

Lelouch suspiró frustrado, se levantó y le comentó a Cornelia lo sucedido.

"Alguien aliado al imperio descubrió mi secreto y se llevó a alguien muy importante para mí, y necesito que me la devuelvan viva, y que maten a ese maldito"

"Tengo varios culpables, entre ellos están Schneizel, nuestro padre y el llamado 'Vampiro de Britannia', uno de ellos se llevó a Shirley y quiero que me la devuelva o yo mismo me encargaré de que los tres se vayan a lo mas profundo del infierno"

"Mi padre está muy ocupado de la dominación mundial, está muy desquiciado no creo que sea él, Bradley ya no es parte de mis soldados desde que traicionó a la corona e intenta deshacer a Britannia dudo que esté involucrado, solo nos queda…"

"Schneizel…."

¿Sabes dónde la podrían tener?"

"Por aquí"- Lelouch sacó varios papeles que revelaban varios lugares dentro del área 11.

"Supongo que tiene muchas agallas para esconder a una persona en lugares tan recónditos"

"Aún no estoy muy seguro si sea exactamente él"

"Por qué te importa tanto esa muchacha, hasta donde yo sabía todas son una mas para…."

"Cállate!"- Lelouch la miró con ojos vidriosos- "Ella…es….es diferente, tú no la conoces"

"Ok, llamaré a los guardias, empezaremos la búsqueda mañana en la mañana"

"Gracias"

"Para que hagas esto realmente la debes querer mucho"

"¿Lo supones...?"- miró Lelouch a Cornelia con una mirada perdida en el dolor.

"Lo sé, y la encontraremos, vete tranquilo"

Lelouch abrazó de nuevo a Cornelia, éste caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, mientras Cornelia se quedó de pie mirando hacia la pequeña calle dentro del palacio, viendo como Lelouch iba desapareciendo en medio de la lluvia torrencial.

"Por fin encontraste a alguien que te haga amar la vida Lelouch"- Cornelia tomaba su comunicador llamando a los guardias para la búsqueda.

Seguía lloviendo, pero a Lelouch no parecía importarle, encendió la motocicleta y salió del lugar en medio de la lluvia que se agravaba con la llegada de la noche, cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido sabía que la extrañaba a cada instante y temía perder a quien más amaba.

* * *

Lelouch llegó de nuevo al instituto, mojado completamente de la cabeza hasta los pies, caminó hasta su habitación y se encerró. Se cambió de ropa, dejó la suya en una silla mientras buscaba algo que ponerse, al rato Suzaku tocó la puerta, Lelouch ya estaba cambiado y le dejó pasar.

"Lelouch tenemos pistas de quién podría ser el captor y en donde podrían tener a Shirley"- dijo Suzaku mientras mostraba unos papeles a Lelouch

"Cómo los encontraron?"- Lelouch abrió los ojos y empezó a revisar cuidadosamente los papeles entregados por Suzaku

"Al parecer alguien ya sabe lo del geass a parte de nosotros, y no tiene a Shirley fuera de aquí, está a un radio de menos de 10 km y el único lugar de los que rastreamos que está dentro de los límites es una de las bodegas subterráneas del palacio real de Britannia"

"Así que está en el palacio"- Lelouch emitió una risa malévola por lo bajo- "Sabes qué significa eso Suzaku?"

"¿Que ya sabemos dónde está Shirley y podremos ir a rescatarla?"

"A parte de eso, ya podríamos saber quien es el maldito captor"

"¿En serio?, ¡¿Quién?!"

"Solo piénsalo, mi padre no está aquí, el vampiro de Britannia está en el área 6 exterminando a los rebeldes que intentaron atacar a la nación, sólo nos queda un individuo"

"¿Crees que haya sido Schneizel?"

"No lo creo"- Lelouch dejó las hojas en el escritorio- "Lo sé, y ése maldito de mi hermano pagará por todo"- Lelouch guardó los papeles en su escritorio- "Pagará por lo que le hizo a Shirley"

"No intentes vengarte ahora Lelouch, ya lo harás después, es mejor esperar a mañana para cuando la princesa Cornelia nos ayude con todo esto"

"Está bien, avísales a todos que saldremos mañana en la mañana"

"Ok"-

Suzaku abandonó la habitación mientras Lelouch fue a dormir. Intentó dormir pero no podía ahora que sabía donde estaba Shirley y quien la tenía oculta en algún lado del palacio que alguna vez amó. Se levantó, se puso un jean negro, una camiseta blanca, y una chaqueta de cuero negra. No dejaría esperar hasta el otro día para que le pudiera pasar algo a Shirley. Tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y salió despacio por la puerta. C.C. vio todo esto y fue donde Suzaku para contárselo.

"Es que acaso no entiende que él solo no va a poder contra todo el apoyo de Schneizel"

"Al parecer Lelouch está muy cegado por la ira y la venganza"

"Terminará haciendo estupideces"

"Ya está empezando a hacer estupideces"- dijo C.C. poniéndose una chaqueta de la academia que encontró en la mesa.

"Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Lo vi saliendo vestido para salir y con las llaves de la moto en la mano"

"Pero que carajo…."- Suzaku se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver como Lelouch salía con su motocicleta por la puerta principal y desaparecía por la calle a lo lejos.

"Te lo dije….."

"¡Éste tipo! ¡A veces no sé que demonios tiene en la cabeza!"

"¿Llamo a los demás?"

"Sólo a Anya y a Gino, no le digas nada a los demás, no queremos meterlos en esto"- decía Suzaku poniéndose una chaqueta color azul marino y tomando las llaves de su auto.

"Ok"

* * *

Solo se escuchaba el ruido de las ratas pasar por el oscuro lugar, poco a poco la chica colgada en medio de la gran pared metálica recobraba la consciencia, abría despacio sus ojos mientras varias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, no pensaba en nada más a parte de Lelouch y que pronto moriría si nadie se acordaba de ella en ese lugar. La puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco, mientras Schneizel ingresaba con sus hombres y recorría el lugar con la mirada deteniéndose frente a la chica que yacía ahí más de una semana inmovilizada.

"¿Cómo va tu estancia aquí señorita? ¿Te gusta?"

"¿Hmm?"- un pequeño gemido salía de los labios de la Fenette, no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

"Veo que estás cansada, ¿prefieres decírmelo de una vez o te digo la noticia?".

"¿No….ticia?".

"No quisiste decirme como mi querido hermanito consiguió todo el poder, así que no tuve otra opción"- Schneizel mostró una sonrisa sínica.

Shirley abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y temió lo peor- "¿Qué….qué…le hiciste…?"- dijo Shirley con un poco de fuerzas.

"Hice que atraparan a Lelouch, mis hombres no pudieron sacarle información. Es digno de ser un completo malcriado desobediente al igual que tú, así que quédate tranquila, no vale la pena llorar querida niña….por alguien que ya no está vivo…"- Schneizel tomó la quijada de Shirley y la apretó con fuerza haciendo que ésta última se retorciera del dolor- "Y tú serás la siguiente mañana por la mañana"- rió con una gran carcajada que inundó el lugar, soltó con infinito desprecio la cara de la chica mientras volvía a dejar en completa penumbra el pequeño y polvoriento infierno de Shirley.

Shirley no pudo gritar, sus fuerzas no podían dar más de lo que ella quería, simplemente lágrimas pasajeras que brotaban de sus verdes ojos inundaban su rostro, el dolor de perder a la única persona que amó tanto en toda su vida era su único pensamiento en ese momento, bajó su cabeza y volvió a desmayarse.

* * *

Lelouch aún cegado por la venganza y la ira aceleró cada vez más por las desiertas calles de la ciudad desolada que alguna vez formaron parte de Japón. Daban las 12:45 de la madrugada y en las calles solo se escuchaba el ronronear de la moto que poco a poco se iba acercando al palacio imperial. Ya a dos cuadras del lugar Lelouch dejó su motocicleta en un pequeño estacionamiento abandonado. Se acercó caminando mientras escondía las armas en sus bolsillos, se vengaría a como de lugar. Se detuvo frente al gran palacio, estaba dispuesto a entrar, no sin antes planear una de sus estrategias.

"¡Alto ¿quien es usted?!"- dijo uno de los guardias que resguardaban la entrada.

En ese momento Lelouch volvió a activar el geass- "Soy un funcionario de la Real Institución de comandos de Britannia, he venido a hablar con el príncipe Schneizel"

"Ah claro, pase su señoría"- el guardia hizo una reverencia dejando pasar al chico.

Lelouch no perdió tiempo e intentó buscar a Shirley por todo el lugar, buscó en varios subterráneos que yacían bajo el gran palacio real. Al recorrer varios metros volvió a subir sin éxito, siguió caminando dando cerca de unas escaleras incógnitas en medio del pasillo, luego de varios intentos por descubrir la entrada vio que una cámara de vigilancia lo estaba captando. Se inclinó y pudo ver que las escaleras daban a un lugar distinto a los ya recorridos anteriormente. Bajó despacio sin dejarse ser visto por las cámaras de seguridad. Lelouch encontró dos puertas continuas, abrió la primera y encontró un cuarto grande lleno de escombros y viejos recuadros del palacio, se acercó a ver detenidamente y en uno de ellos pudo observar una imagen conocida para él: su madre Marianne una hermosa mujer con el cabello negro como la noche y los ojos de un púrpura indescriptible rodeada de flores en medio del jardín del palacio central en Britannia, junto a ella estaban Nunally, Euphie y Cornelia, ninguna parecía superar los 12 años de edad, al ver esto Lelouch recordó por qué era toda su batalla, por hacer feliz a su hermana, vengar la muerte de su madre, pero en ese momento recordó algo que le hacía falta recordar, el amor que sentía por Shirley, la chica que hizo la existencia de Lelouch mucho más feliz y placentera. El joven dejo de lado el cuadro y siguió abriendo la otra puerta, ésta vez la puerta era de metal, la abrió ligeramente y encontró lo que buscaba, a su amor ahí en medio de la pared de metal frío, vacía y lúgubre.

¡¿Shirley?!- dijo Lelouch en tono de voz baja.

El joven Lamperouge se acercó a Shirley tratando de despertarla haciendo que ésta abriera los ojos con esfuerzo por la debilidad de estar ahí sin moverse por casi una semana. Shirley alzó su mirada y miró fijamente a quien estaba frente a ella, abrió más los ojos y lloró en silencio, una mordaza tapaba su boca haciendo que no pudiese hablar ni respirar bien. Lelouch desató a la chica, la abrazó con delicadeza dejando brotar una lágrima de sus ojos.

"¿L… Le…Lelouch….?"- Shirley casi no podía hablar.

"Por fin te encontré, te amo, ¿como pude dejar que te hagan esto?"

"Creí que estabas muerto"

¿Qué? ¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Mmm… tu hermano… como se llamaba..."

"¿Schneizel?"

"M….Mjm, él mismo"

"Ese maldito, pagará por todo lo que te hizo mi pequeña"

Lelouch abrazó a Shirley la cual estaba debilitada y herida por el tiempo que llevaba ahí y los maltratos que recibía. El chico la cargó en brazos, pero antes de poder salir varios hombres armados entraron por la puerta con Schneizel a la cabeza, el tipo llevaba un arma que tranquilamente podía matar de un solo tiro a cinco personas.

"Así que por fin la encontraste y decidiste aparecer"

¡¿Qué carajos le has hecho?!"- Lelouch dejó a Shirley detrás de él semi sentada sobre sus rodillas sin dejar que se le acerquen.

"¿Por qué tan arisco hermanito?"- Schneizel sonrió y ordenó que bajaran las armas- "¿Acaso no extrañabas éste lugar, o a tu noviecita?

"Por tipos como tú decidí renunciar al título de noble, por gente sínica como tú"

"Ya cállate que eso a nadie le importa"- dijo Schneizel haciendo que los guardias estén listos para atacar- "Se lo prometí a tu chica, es tu última oportunidad, o me dices como controlaste a media nación con el patético nombre de Zero o la muerte los unirá a ti y a tu novia, tu decides"

Lelouch rió sínicamente frente a su hermano, irritando a éste último- "Eso mi querido hermano se llama estrategia, y no es nada del otro mundo"

"Estas seguro de que no se llama…GEASS"- Schneizel colocó un dedo en el gatillo del arma

"Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero con ella no te metas"

"Ya te lo dije, si se va uno, se van los dos al infierno"

* * *

Suzaku conducía a toda velocidad por las calles, mientras C.C. entraba en pánico por la forma de conducir de Suzaku, Anya permanecía inmóvil y con la vista siempre en su ordenador portátil y Gino que iba de copiloto reía y disfrutaba por la velocidad del auto que se detuvo en la puerta de entrada al Palacio. No había guardias y eso le dio mala impresión a Suzaku, C.C. escuchó varios murmullos viniendo de la parte baja de una esquina del suelo y se separó de los demás por ver que sucedía ahí. Suzaku, Anya y Gino corrieron rápidamente a buscar el sótano, pero en el camino se encontraron a la princesa Cornelia, los guardias estaban a punto de disparar, pero ésta les dijo que bajaran las armas.

"Señor Kururugi, ¿Qué hace a éstas horas de la noche corriendo en medio del Palacio?"

"Princesa Cornelia"- hizo una reverencia- "Estamos buscando a Lelouch"

"' ¿Lelouch? Vino hace dos días diciendo que tenían escondida a su novia en un lugar en las cercanías de Narita

"No su alteza, se equivoca, encontramos el lugar exacto, bajo el Palacio en una de las bodegas, Schneizel tiene a Shirley y Lelouch fue a por mi amiga y dijo que cobraría venganza."

"¡Eso es imposible! Dígame señor Kururugi en que parte se encuentra Lelouch"

"No lo se, pero dijo que iría por las bodegas a encontrar a Shirley.

"Ahora entiendo todo"- Cornelia llamó a los guardias- "Guardias traigan al comandante y a los demás hombres de mi ejército dentro del palacio"- regresó a ver a Suzaku- "Señor Kururugi encuentre a Lelouch y dígame dónde se encuentra"

"Sí su alteza"

Suzaku, Anya y Gino corrieron varios metros hasta encontrar unas puertas subterráneas, las abrieron y entraron a buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

C.C. observaba atenta desde la ventana polvorienta todo lo que pasaba dentro de la bodega, la abrió lentamente y entró escondiéndose detrás de unas cajas empolvadas para ver mas de cerca que pasaba, vio que Shirley estaba detrás de Lelouch mientras éste charlaba con Schneizel e intentó acercarla a ella pero no pudo conseguirlo.

"Estás listo hermanito?"

"Cierra la boca Schneizel, yo no sé nada, no sé qué quieres de mi"

"No me creeré todo tu cuento, no me dices la verdad ahora morirás en mis manos"- Schneizel apretó mas el gatillo a punto de accionar el arma.

"Si me matas nunca conseguirás lo que quieres"

"Tal vez, pero….ella"- apuntó a Shirley con el arma- "No me sirve de nada, podré deshacerme de ella fácilmente"

Schneizel apuntó hacia donde estaba Shirley, en un movimiento rápido Lelouch abrazó a su chica quedando de espaldas a Schneizel, C.C. al ver esto pudo predecir el movimiento brusco y sin alma de Schneizel, ella salió de detrás de las cajas quedando frente a Schneizel mientras éste accionaba el gatillo, dejando a C.C. en el suelo. El solo sonido del arma retumbó por todo el lugar, Schneizel con una mirada perpleja vio caer a la chica de cabello verde y vio la sangre brotar de su pecho. Suzaku, Anya y Gino eran seguidos por el sonido del arma que se disparó, Cornelia y sus hombres los seguían llegando al lugar donde Schneizel tenía encerrada a Shirley.

-"¡Shi Tsu!"- Lelouch gritó mientras seguía abrazado de Shirley, no quería soltarla pero debía hacer algo para detener a Schneizel.

Cornelia, Suzaku, Gino y Anya llegaron justo en el momento en el que C.C. se encontraba en el suelo, con Schneizel temblando y Lelouch protegiendo a Shirley la cual seguía desmayada por efecto del cansancio y del dolor.

"….Schneizel…como pudiste hacer eso"- Cornelia se quedó inmóvil por la imagen que tenía en frente.

"¡Esa maldita bruja se me atravesó!"- Schneizel rió histéricamente- "¡Imbécil! ¡Has jodido todo!"- gritaba al cuerpo de C.C. que aún permanecía en el suelo.- "¡Ellos deberían estar muertos!

"Schneizel El Britannia, queda detenido por extorción y homicidio"- dijo Gino mientras intentaba llevarse a Schneizel junto con Anya

"¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡¿Saben quien soy yo?! ¡Soy Schneizel El Britannia, témanme porque soy más poderoso que ustedes!"- dijo Schneizel fuera de sí, la locura por el poder se habían llevado toda su cordura.

Luego de largo rato, C.C. volvió a abrir los ojos, abrió un poco su extraña vestimenta y sacó la bala que estaba incrustada en su pecho. Lelouch sonrió junto con Suzaku al ver que sí estaba bien. Cornelia se quedó atónita ante lo visto.

"Pero cómo…."

"Cornelia"- dijo Lelouch- "Ella es C.C., una bruja inmortal que ha decidido quedarse en la academia, fue ella quien me dio el geass"

"Ammm… pero, ¿estás bien?"- Cornelia miró a C.C. y le extendió la mano

"Sí estoy bien, pero ése tipo es un psicópata"- dijo C.C. sin expresión en su rostro.

Lelouch vio que Shirley seguía desmayada, aún latía su corazón así que la tomó en brazos y todos salieron por la puerta que conducía al pasillo principal del palacio real, Gino y Anya siguieron a Cornelia para que dieran testimonio de lo sucedido. Suzaku con Lelouch quien tenía a Shirley aún en brazos fueron al auto de Suzaku y llevaron a Shirley a un hospital cerca de la academia.

"Espero que esté bien"

"Claro que estará bien, es tu novia ¿o no?"

"Pues si pero…."

"Si ha aprendido a soportarte obviamente puede con esto"- Suzaku rió mientras Lelouch esbozó una cálida sonrisa de su rostro.

"¿Suzaku?"

"¿Hmp?"

"Gracias"

"No tienes por qué agradecer, ustedes son mis amigos, tu sabes que todos colaboramos en esto"

"De todos modos, gracias"

"No hay de que"

La enfermera se acercó con unos papeles al mostrador y luego llamó a Lelouch quien no mostró nada de cansancio por la larga noche que pasaron por toda la esquizofrenia de Schneizel.

"Lelouch"

"¿Ah?"

"Toma"- Suzaku lanzó las llaves de su auto para que Lelouch llevara a Shirley- "Recogeré la moto"

"Está bien, gracias"

* * *

"¿El señor Lamperouge?"- gritó la enfermera

"¿Sí?"- Lelouch se acercó

"La señorita Shirley ya se encuentra estable, puede ir a verla"

"Gracias"

El brillo en los ojos de Lelouch se intensificó, por fin vería a Shirley después de todo lo ocurrido, volvería a sentir su calor y sus labios, su perfecta forma de ser según Lelouch. Entró en la habitación y Shirley se encontraba vestida, estaba bien para todo lo que había pasado. Lelouch tocó la puerta y vio a la chica ahí peinando su largo y brillante cabello, ella no volteó a ver.

"Pase"- dijo Shirley pero de inmediato dibujó una sonrisa al sentir unas manos cálidas alrededor de su cintura y una cara muy conocida junto a la suya frente al espejo.

Shirley volteó y abrazó a Lelouch quien también la abrazo, el chico tomó con sus dos manos las suaves mejillas de su chica y la besó cálidamente mientras ella correspondió con dulzura ese beso que esperó por semanas, se separaron y quedaron abrazados.

"Creí que te había perdido"- dijo Lelouch abrazando fuertemente a Shirley

"Yo solo pensé en morir cuando Schneizel me dijo que estabas muerto"

"No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste"-

"¿Me perdonas?"-

"No hay nada que perdonar"- Shirley acarició suavemente el rostro del chico de cabello azabache con su mano

Lelouch besó el cuello de la chica y nuevamente la abrazó, volver a sentir su aroma era algo que deseaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser, tan cálida, tan profunda, tan poco expresiva pero sin embargo su sola presencia lo decía todo y que ahora se hacía presente.

"No sabes cuanto te amo Lelouch, moriría si te perdiera"

"Yo también te amo mi pequeña"

Shirley sonrió y volvió a besar a Lelouch, ambos dejaron el hospital y subieron al auto de Suzaku y pusieron a los Red Hot Chili Peppers, mientras Lelouch conducía Shirley iba cantando alegremente "Snow" de la misma banda, Lelouch reía al escuchar a la chica la cual de vez en cuando arrimaba su cabeza al hombro del Lamperouge. Ya en la academia todos sus amigos fueron a ver a Shirley, entre emociones y alegría se volvían a ver después de una agitada semana que pasó tensa por todo lo sucedido.

"Miren ahí vienen Suzaku y Gino"- gritó Milly viéndolos llegar desde lo lejos agitando su mano en el aire.

"¿Cómo les fue?"-preguntó Lelouch

"Ya testificamos, Schneizel fue eliminado de la corona, y estará en la cárcel"- dijo Gino con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor Shirley?- alegó Suzaku al ver a Shirley tomada de la mano del Lamperouge

"Mucho mejor, gracias Suzaku"

"Eso espero, cuídala mucho Lelouch"- Suzaku rió y Lelouch se sonrojó al tomarlo con doble sentido, ahora que todo volvería a ser normal estaba mas feliz que nunca.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un automóvil de la Realeza seguido por dos policías que resguardaban el coche entraban en medio del campus de la Academia Ashford, se detuvieron frente al edificio de los chicos. Mientras todos se quedaban atónitos veían como la princesa Euphie salía del auto de color negro, con un vestido rosa como era de costumbre, salía con una cara de duda y a la vez algo asustada.

"Miren es la princesa Euphie"- dijo Kallen al ver que la princesa se acercaba.

"Euphie que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- dijo Lelouch quien seguía tomado de la mano de Shirley.

"Hola chicos, disculpen que les moleste"- dijo saludando a todos con algo de susto- "Suzaku, tengo que hablar contigo, ven un rato por favor, tú también Lelouch"

Suzaku, Lelouch y Euphie se alejaron un poco de los chicos, a una distancia donde parecía que no los escuchaban.

"¿Que pasa Euphie?"- Suzaku cambió un poco la expresión al ver algo alterada a la chica.

"Suzaku, estoy en un problema"- Dijo Euphie sin alterarse demasiado ya que los guardias la estaban viendo.

"Tranquila Euphie, no debe ser tan malo después de lo que pasó"- dijo Lelouch con un poco de risa.

"Lelouch, Suzaku, no se como decirlo, entré en pánico cuando lo supe"- Euphie tomó aire, miró fijamente a los chicos y por fin dio la noticia- "…Estoy embarazada, Suzaku"

¡¿QUÉ?!- ambos chicos quedaron completamente paralizados, Suzaku poco a poco se fue poniendo pálido, con una expresión del mismo pánico que Euphie y Lelouch seguía sin emitir una sola palabra.

**FIN**


End file.
